Only In His Dreams
by Tashah2109
Summary: Teslen prompt from alwayssmilingsam. All is not as it seems...Rated K
1. Chapter 1

So, you may or may not know that alwayssmilingsam has managed to floppify and break her finger. This is not good news for fic writing, so in an attempt to cheer her up she has given me a prompt for a new Teslen fic.

**I wont give anything away, but blame her for the sad times. Get better soon finger…**

**Only In His Dreams.**

Nikola gently groaned as he felt the soft lift trying to get in through his eyelids. His whole body protested as he tried to gently roll over, as he started to stretch out he felt the welcome pop of his joints and gentle stretch of his muscles. As his body finally started to relax he rolled again, this time towards the woman lying in the bed next to him. Looking at her dark hair fanned out across the pillows he couldn't help but admire her simple beauty and marvel that she was here with him.

He reached out and traced a finger down the creamy skin of her face, across her shoulder and gently down her left arm. He finally rested his hand on hers, and not for the first time that week he traced the patterns of the two rings resting on her left index finger. It still amazed him that the two fairly simple pieces of metal represented so much between them. Nikola wasn't ashamed to admit that even thinking about their wedding day made his eyes water slightly.

He had known all along that he was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world, but seeing her in the perfect ivory dress had taken that beauty to a whole new level. She had picked out a simple cut, the thick straps coming down in a gentle v that showed off her cleavage. The dress wasn't tight, but at the same time it clung to and showed off all of her perfect curves. She had left most of her hair down, only pinning up one piece with an ivory flower. Watching her walk towards him in the Sanctuary church had been like nothing he had experienced before, he would never be able to describe the sheer amount of love he had for her in those moments.

Here she was lying next to him. Helen Tesla, not that she would ever let him call her that, but he so loved using it to wind her up. Slowly Nikola moved his attention away from her hands and back to the body he adored. Her creamy skin gave such a beautiful contrast to the dark bedding, just looking over her perfect curves made his desperate to touch them. Finally his roaming eyes reached her stomach, and this time he couldn't help himself from touching her. Reaching his hands down he used them to cup the gentle swell of her stomach. As far as he had been concerned, his wedding day had been the most amazing day of his life, and nothing else would ever come close…but he had been wrong.

Really he should have realised earlier on what was happening. Helen had been walking around with a huge smile spread across her face, and she had taken the idea of glowing to a whole new level. When she had finally turned the simple white stick over to show him the two pink lines, he was pretty sure that his heart might explode from the sheer amount of love he felt. He had never imagined himself as a father, but the thought of having a baby with Helen was now all that he could think about.

Unable to resist he lifted her night shirt so he could see the gentle swell of her stomach in front of him. He started gently running his hands across the smooth skin as he thought about what their little one might look like. In his mind he had the picture of a beautiful baby girl, with blue eyes and blonde ringlets like her Mum. "I can't wait to meet you." He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the spot just above Helen's tummy button.

"While I appreciate you bonding with our baby…I'm pretty sure that your wife would like a share of the attention." Helen's voice was foggy with sleep as she spoke.

Nikola looked up at her with a sheepish grin. He kissed her stomach again before scooting up the bed to lie next to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He placed a kiss on her forehead as he ran a hand through her dark curls.

Helen turned her head into his kiss. "I'm not complaining…" She paused. "As long as you plan on making it up to me."

Nikola grinned, but before going any further he scooted back down the bed. Cupping her stomach again he whispered. "Sorry for the noise little one, your Mum tends to be a little on the noisy side when I ravish her."

"Nikola if you don't get back up her then I swear…" Before she could finish his lips were on top of hers in a crushing kiss, she couldn't stop the moan that came as a reaction to the contact.

Pulling back slightly Nikola grinned again. "Told you so." Before she could chastise him he had whipped off her night clothes and was starting the torturously slow exploration of her body.

…

Helen fell back onto the bed next to her vampire, she was still desperately trying to get her breathing back under control. She opened her eyes to be greeted with Nikola looking down at her with the annoying grin spread across his face. "Care to go again?" He leaned down and gently kissed her.

Helen stifled a laugh. "After that Mr Tesla you will be lucky to get another go for a week." She stroked the side of his face before pushing herself up in the bed.

Nikola pouted at her. "That's all very well for you to say, but I need to make the most of you before this little one is born." He rested a hand on her bump.

Helen placed her hand on top of his. "Yes my love, but that doesn't mean that you are allowed to exhaust me at every opportunity." She turned around and gently kissed him again. Looking into the piercing eyes she couldn't help but smile.

"Anything in particular?" Nikola moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her to rest them on her bump.

"Would you ever have imagined this?" She looked towards him as she squeezed his hand.

Nikola looked at the woman who had completed his life. "Only ever in my dreams." He almost whispered the words, but made sure that they were loud enough for Helen to hear.

She turned towards him, deciding that the time was right. "I've got something to show you."

…

Helen rolled the probe across her stomach trying to find the best picture. She was just past twenty weeks into her pregnancy, and was desperate to find out the gender of the baby. Finally happy with the overall picture she turned towards Nikola and smiled. "Say hello to your little one." With the hand not holding the probe she took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He couldn't say anything…he didn't know enough words to describe the way he felt, instead he just started at the picture on the screen.

Helen looked at him, worried that he wasn't saying anything, then seeing the tears running down his face she realised that everything was just fine. "We could find out the gender…" She was absolutely desperate to know, but she would take into account what he wanted, this was after all their baby.

Nikola nodded. "I would love that…" He gently squeezed her hand back before letting her use both hands to move the probe into the right position to find out. It took a couple of minutes, but then everything started to come into focus.

Helen looked at the screen for a moment waiting for everything to focus, once it had it seemed quite clear to all that the baby on the screen was.

"A little girl…we're having a daughter…" Nikola lent in and kissed her full on the lips. "I love you so much…" He kissed her again as he felt the tears running down her face mix with his. "Perfect…this is all perfect…" He only just managed to get out the final word as everything faded to black.

…

"Systems back online…they're coming out." Henry was furiously pressing buttons to like in with the probes resting on their heads.

Will nodded. "They've only been unlinked for 5 minutes." He looked round at the team in the room, he could see the face of worried faces. "It'll be fine, this is Magnus we're talking about."

"Five seconds and they should be coming round." Henry was still pushing an alarming number of buttons. "Three, two, one…" He broke off and took in a deep breath.

Helen felt her eyelids fluttering, her head felt as though she had been thrown around a shipping container. Gently opening her eyes she tried to take in the scene around her, the worried faces and all of the wires…she reached down and had to stop herself crying as she felt the flatness of her stomach, risking a glance down she could see nothing on her left index finger. Slowly she turned a head to look at the man sitting next to her.

Nikola was struggling to stop himself from crying, gently he shrugged his shoulders before whispering. "Only in my dreams…"

**A/N So they prompt was basically Chimera gone wrong…let me know what you think, and reviews make me super happy! In the style of Emmy1512 I would love love love 10 reviews before the next update? Tasha. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I know that I didn't make 10 reviews, but I've been off work sick and am a little bit desperate to post the next chapter. Thank you to the 7 beautiful people who did review. Each one made me smile. I'm pretty sure I got round to replying to everyone. If not them I'm sorry and you are welcome to send me a PM to shout at me. Anyway, enjoy. XxChapter 2

"Look Magnus, none of us know what went on while you were stuck in there…but maybe it would help to talk about it." Will stood in her office feeling completely helpless. It had been two days since the issue with the machine, and while everyone knew that there was something wrong with both Helen and Nikola, no one knew what. "If he hurt you…"

"Will I'm fine, yes everything was a bit of a shock, but no I do not need a psychological assessment or any help with the matter, now if you wouldn't mind I have work to do." Helen motioned towards the door, wishing that he would hurry up and leave her alone.

Will gently nodded before heading towards the open door. "You know where I am if you change your mind…" He looked back towards her before leaving her office and closing the door behind him.

On hearing him leave Helen put down the paper work she was trying to look at, she had been trying to sort through the same set of papers for the past two days, yet whenever she sat down her mind went straight back to what had happened. Every time she looked it the mirror it and saw her flat stomach it made her want to cry…and every time she saw Nikola…even thinking about him made her eyes start to glisten with the tears. She put her head in her hands and began to cry.

…

Nikola had spent the past two days pacing. He wanted nothing more than to grab her, shove the stupid contraptions back on their heads and get back everything they had lost. He looked up at the clock, only two minutes had passed since the last time. This was ridiculous, he was pretty sure that Helen had been avoiding him, but he was also pretty sure he had been avoiding her…the whole situation was a complete mess. "Damn damn damn…" With that Nikola walked out of the room and straight towards her office.

As he got there he decided not to knock on the door, they needed to talk, and it needed to be now. There were certain things that Nikola didn't cope with, tension and awkwardness being two of them. "Look Helen I get that this is all a little awkward, but I do think that locking yourself away in your room…" Nikola stopped in his tracks. Whatever it was he had been expecting to find when he walked into her office, this certainly wasn't it.

Helen looked up at him from her desk through tear stained eyes. She wasn't to shout at him to get out, but she didn't have the strength anymore. The emotions had all started to flow from her body, and it was going to take a mighty effort to stop them again. Instead she spoke towards him softly, he words accompanied with small sobs. "None of them understand what it was like…"

Nikola walked around the side of her desk, he knelt down and kissed her squarely on the lips before pulling Helen towards him in a tight embrace. Wrapping his arms around her he ran one hand through her dark curls in the way he could remember doing before. "I'm so sorry Helen." He turned his head to kiss the side of hers.

The simple gesture simply made Helen cry harder, she knew that they were tears for what she felt they had lost. "It was so perfect." She tried to hold back some of the tears. "We were so perfect Niko…" In her head she knew that it had all been a false reality, a world created by her computer…but she was having so much trouble relaying that to her heart.

Nikola gently nodded. "Apparently we were only in for 5 minutes…" He broke off. "It seemed so much longer when…" Nikola didn't know how to finish the sentence. Everything he ever wanted had become true in the other reality, Helen had become his wife and they were having a child. Then it had all been ripped away when they had been bought back to the 'true reality.'

"I suppose the two realities run at different time speeds." Helen had none nothing but think about the different possibilities since they had been back. "So while for us it felt like years, on the outside a mere number of minutes passed."

Nikola nodded, he pulled back slightly from her. "Would you go back? I mean if you had the choice?" He had been running the question through his mind again and again. He knew what his answer would be, he just had a desperate need to know hers.

Helen looked at him, she had been dreading him asking her that question. She knew what he wanted her to say and what he felt, and part of her wanted it to. To be able to grab his hand and run straight back into what they had in there. It had been perfect…but… "It wasn't real Nikola, nothing we felt was real." The words seemed to have left her mouth before she had a chance to check them over. The practical side of her seemed to be taking over any emotions she may have felt. "There's no point in contemplating it any further." With that she pulled away from him and pulled a tissue from her bottom drawer to wipe her eyes before straightening up the rest of her clothes.

He looked at her stunned, not understanding where the sudden change in emotions had come from. "I don't understand Helen…you felt the way I did…when I came in you were crying…" Nikola knew that he sounded like a wounded animal, but for once he didn't care. This was all completely wrong and he wanted to kick himself for asking her the stupid question.

"I'm just tired, and you caught me at a bad moment. Now if you wouldn't mind I have a pile of paper work that wont sort itself." She picked up a pen and started to sort through the closest pile to her.

"Fine…stay here with your precious paper work." Nikola stormed away from her and towards the door. He took a final glance back before he left, slamming the solid oak behind him.

Helen watched him leave before she put down the pen. She knew that this was all for the best, but it didn't make any of it easier. How could they mourn for something that never truly existed?

**A/N: Ooh…a Teslen kiss and then angst…mean I know. Well 15 reviews and I promise you all some Teslen fluff. I am rubbish at this whole blackmailing malark…or just impatient…xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok you are all actually beautiful people, and your reviews are amazing. I promise that there will be no more blackmail, but reviews are 100% love.

Just so you know I'm going to Wales without the laptop until Sunday…so no more updates, but I will have the good old pen and paper and my phone so I can read all your stories and write old-styleee…

Chapter 3

Henry heard a loud crash as he walked into the lab. He wasn't surprised to see that Nikola had been the cause of the loud noise. Though as he bent down to pick up the offending object he had to admit being surprised at what it was. "Dude what are you doing with this?"

Nikola walked over to Henry and quickly snatched the object away. "You wouldn't understand." Nikola was both frustrated and annoyed. The last thing he needed was an audience to witness his failure.

"Dude…" This time the breath was loud and drawn out and the word a mixture of amazement and shock. "It couldn't work though could it?" Henry quickly shook his head trying to shake all of the possibilities that were running through his mind away. "No…it's completely wrong. You and I both know memories are totally out of bounds."

Nikola had been watching the wonder world toying with the genius of the idea and the fact that while it was brilliant, everything about it was morally wrong, cute as the self torture was, he had work that needed doing. "If you're quite finished then I presume you wouldn't mind leaving me to work?" Nikola walked back to the work station to start re-assembling the probe with a few adjustments.

"You were out five minutes, it was all a stupid dream…that was the whole point of putting you both under." Henry hated not being in control, and he was starting to realise that control was something he certainly didn't have of this situation.

Looking towards him Nikola snarled. "It may have been five minutes here, but Helen and I spent five years in that place. Five years in which we fell in love, got married and…" At this he trailed off. It was too much thinking about the child that had so nearly been.

"Dude I understand but none of what happened in there was real, this is reality…" He pointed towards the praxian probe. "You can't go around deciding on memories to implant in peoples brains, that's like playing God or something crazy." Henry could see that Nikola was hurting, and that alone was something that he wasn't used to or comfortable with. To top that with the idea that he was even contemplating something so crazy as trying to mess around with the mind.

"That it where you are mis-guided Heinrich. I never said a word about implanting memories" He placed a hand on top of the probe. "I know that all of those memories…everything that we had is already inside her mind. She remembers everything that happened there." Nikola slammed a fist down on his desk. "I just need to know how to bring it out…"

…

"Come in." Helen looked up from her desk to see Henry walk into the room. She let out the small breath she had been holding in anticipation of Nikola walking through the door. "Henry, what can I do for you?"

"Err Doc I was pretty sure you would like to know that Nikola seems to be attempting some crazy-assed things in your lab with the mind probe." Henry had taken a while to decide whether or not to talk to Helen about Tesla going crazy, but it seemed like the only real option he had.

Helen gently nodded towards him. She had been expecting some sort of reaction like this from Nikola. "I understand Henry, thank you for coming to inform me." She smiled gently towards the man she saw as her son.

"I can stay if you need a hand…or anything else?" Henry had no idea what it was exactly he could do for her, but it seemed like the best move to offer…and he was starting to feel guilty about the whole situation.

"I'll be fine thank you Henry." She could see the discomfort in his face, and knowing him the way she did was pretty sure she could work out why. "None of this is your fault Henry. We asked to be put under…no one could have known."

Henry shrugged with his hands tight in his pockets. "I just feel like I should have seen something…" That was the only problem with having even the slight genius, the guilt that automatically came with it.

Helen shook her head. "No you shouldn't." She stood up. "To be honest Henry something like this would have happened sooner or later with such advanced technology…just to explain that to Tesla."

…

"You can't fix this Nikola." Helen stood in the door way to the lab watching the vampire becoming more and more frustrated as he worked.

"Leave me alone." His voice was weak as he tried to get his head around what he was working on at the same time as fighting the frustration building in side of him.

"Stop Nikola, stop trying to fix something that can not be undone…" She broke off not wanting to find herself saying the wrong thing. However it was too late.

Nikola's head snapped up as she spoke. "You said fix, and being the perfectionist that you are…" He wrapped the words back around themselves in his head. He wanted to double check what he had just heard. "To fix means that something is broken…which means that you don't think this is right." Nikola put down the mind probe and danced around the table to fling his arms around Helen.

Before Helen could protest at his actions she found her mouth covered with a kiss, she went to pull away before pausing…maybe it wouldn't hurt. Helen snapped out of her own mind and pulled away from Nikola. "Not now." She could feel the tension building between them, but she didn't want to muck this up.

Nikola looked at her confused. "I don't understand, you must remember everything we had…the five years together…"

Helen nodded. "Of course, but even you must admit that the memories are becoming weaker as they are replaced with new ones from this reality."

It took Nikola a moment before he nodded in both acceptance and disgust. "Even the best technologies will fade in time." He hated to admit that she was right at the best of times, especially when it mean admitting that soon he would have no memories of the time they had in the other reality…the memories of the time he had with her.

"Exactly." She took one of his hands in hers, which they had been talking she had felt something stirring inside her. It was something that ran a lot deeper than she had wanted to admit and it was something that had been rumbling away for rather a long time. How long had she been falling in love with Nikola? That was something she couldn't truly answer, but she knew now what she wanted…and that was to make sure she didn't screw this up. Without knowing what, there was something inside that assured her that the next step was the right one. "Nikola, will you take me on a date?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I found a computer and some internet access and thought I would get this posted today I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. As always reviews are love 3 I would hate to start holding the next chapter to ransom. :P **

**Chapter 4**

Helen sat back on her bed and looked at the piles of clothes around her. What sort of stupid idea was it to ask Nikola on a date? She hadn't been on a proper one since before Ashley was born and quite frankly she had forgotten what a complete headache it was getting ready for one. She stood up to start going through the boxes again when there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in." She really hoped that she didn't sound quite as stressed as she felt.

"A little help please Doc." Kate's voice came through from the other side. Helen walked over to the door and opened it to see Kate stood outside with a pile of boxes in her arms. The names of several of her favourite shops emblazoned across them. "Been shopping?"

Kate raised her eyebrows at the thought. "No I'm just playing delivery girl for a certain vampire." She walked past Helen and placed the boxes on her already full bed. She walked back out of the room. "I wouldn't keep him waiting too long, he might just implode."

...

Nikola stood at the foot of the Sanctuary stairs. It had only been five minutes and he was already starting to pace. After sending Kate up with the boxes there wasn't a lot he could do apart from wait. Suddenly he picked up the click of heels against wood. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he took a deep breath before turning around. "Oh." The word was breathy and with it his mouth dropped open.

"I must say Nikola, green was the last colour I expected." Helen glided down the stairs towards him.

"You don't wear enough of it." Nikola normally hated small talk, but for the moment he wasn't sure that he could manage much more.

The dress was a deep emerald green, it was simply cut at the front showing all of her curves, The back was cut in a way to match, beautifully simple. Whether it was conscious or not she had done her hair in the same way, with the emerald flower he had left on top of one of the boxes pinning up the single piece of hair. "You didn't have to do any of this Nikola."

Nikola looked at her. "No, but I wanted to." He held out his arm for Helen who walked down the final stairs to wrap her arm around his. "Shall we my dear?" He winked towards her.

Helen gave him a coy smile. "Come on then Mr Tesla. I am presuming that you didn't get me all dressed up with absolutely no where to go."

...

"Nikola I really don't see the point in all of this..." There was a laugh in her voice as she spoke to him.

"My dear Helen, why must everything have a point?" He held her hands and led her blind folded from along the prepared route. They had been round a number of detours in order to disorientate Helen in the hope that she wouldn't realise where they were going.

"Well are we at least nearly there? When I asked you on a date I was hoping that we might at least manage some food." Helen had always known that a date with Nikola would never be a simple affair.

"For someone with the fortune of an extra ordinary number of years you seem to be struggling with patience." Nikola pushed open the final door and led Helen to their final destination.

"You know that I like to be in control." Helen laughed, she went to speak again before she felt Nikola standing behind her and removing the blindfold.

"Surprise." He whispered into her ear before placing a cheeky but gentle kiss on to her cheek bone.

"Oh my." Helen looked around her, it was the sanctuary rood as she had never seen it before. Candlelit in the night with canopy's all around and a gentle music playing in the background. The table was laid like something from the best romantic movie. The best silverware in the Sanctuary along with full length scented candle sticks. "You did all of this for me?" Helen looked towards the man stood next to her, it was a long time if ever since someone had done something so incredible for her. The clothes were one thing, Nikola like to spend in order to show appreciation, but this was something else entirely. This had taken time and thought.

Nikola shrugged gently. "I had some help with the logistics..." He pulled the chair out and beckoned for Helen to come and sit down.

They ate drank and laughed. Helen sat sipping at another large glass of red wine, Nikola was looking at her. He couldn't stop watching her movements, the flutter of her dark eye lids and the way her hair moved around her shoulders. "I can't stop thinking about you Helen. When I'm around you it feels as though well I don't even know..." He stood up and waved his hands. "As if everything is complete." He put a hand on his hip and the other on his head. "God what a cliché...I'm turning into a walking cliché..."

"Nikola Tesla will you please relax." Helen also stood from the table. She took one of Nikola's hands and led him over to the edge of the roof. "While your up here darling nothing matters..." She turned towards him and ran a manicured nail down his cheek.

Nikola heard a low growl come from his throat in response to the contact. "Helen." He warned. "If you want this slow as you said then you need to stop." He looked straight into her eyes. Little did he know that Helen was in the middle of an internal battle trying to decide where she should take this.

"Nikola I..." She found her lips next to his and brushing across them she was aching for his touch. "I want..." She was already breathless.

"Yes..." Nikola kissed her lips, his tongue probing through to meet hers as they melted into the contact. As though it was the way it had always been meant to be.

Helen pulled back out of breath and looked at him. "Need you..." They were two simple words but they meant everything. She pulled him towards her again and this time kissed him harder than the first time. There were hands flying everywhere.

"Goddd..." Nikola groaned as her hands made the first proper contact with him. "You're amazing..." He sighed as he gently bit on her earlobe as he tried getting her out of the dress as quickly as he could.

Helen whispered into his ear. "I hope you haven't forgotten about what you gave me in the final box..."

**A/N As you may have gathered there is the potential for a smutty outtake depending on whether people want it, let me know what you think. Tasha (Go on...hit that review button :D xx)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So you are all actually amazing! Every single review made me grin like a mad woman. You all make it completely worthwhile using my spare time to write this. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update again, work has been mad. I really hope you enjoy, oh and the smuttake it up. It goes in between Chapters 4 and 5. It's called 'The Final Box' and can be found in the 'M' section. (Note the shameless self promotion) :D Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

Helen lay curled into his arms, gently running her fingers up and down the inside of his forearm. It had been a long time since she had shared her bed with anyone. When Ashley had been small and had a nightmare she would creep into the room and climb into bed with her, Helen couldn't help but feel a little teary at remembering how it felt to have her arms wrapped around her daughter. Shaking herself away from the memories she thought about the lovers she had been with in the past few years, yet she had very rarely spent a night with any of them, instead finding reasons to leave, or projects to work on. With Nikola though she had never questioned it, there had been no awkwardness between them, and here she lay the morning after, with his arms wrapped around her tight and with a definite feeling of contentment coursing through her veins.

"I could get used to this." Nikola spoke with a sleep filled voice as he gently kissed the top of her head. He couldn't find the words to describe how it felt walking up with Helen in his arms, he had half expected to wake up and find her gone. "I mean staying the night, sharing your bed, and knowing that if I get shot then you could kiss it better." Nikola gave a little chuckle as he kissed her again.

"Not if I'm the one doing the shooting…" Helen grinned back at him before reaching up a hand to stroke the side of his face. "I could get used to this lounging in bed." Helen realised that she was starting to dream about possibilities and what could be.

Nikola looked at her and nodded. "Who would have thought we could manage normal." He slipped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Mmm." Helen looked up towards him. "Does that not worry you Nikola?" She was searching his eyes hoping to read his reaction. "I mean, doesn't the idea of settling in something half normal scare you?"

"It's far too early for you to be getting your mind into a whirl about these things, for once can you just relax and enjoy what we have for now?" He reached down to stroke some tendrils of hair from her face before kissing her, but was thrown when she pulled back from him. Looking straight at her he was shocked to see Helen looking straight up at him with tears in her eyes.

Helen didn't know whether they were tears of anger or disappointment, but she did know that she couldn't stay in that room with him, she needed a chance to breathe.

"God Helen, I didn't mean anything by it. Where are you going?" It was too late, Helen was quickly up and out of the bed, she grabbed her robe before quickly leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Nikola watched her go feeling completely helpless. He didn't know how he was meant to make her understand. Getting out of the bed he started picking up clothes and trying to figure out how it had gone belly up quite so quickly.

…

The HAP part of Henry would always be a night creature, so he wasn't that surprised that he did the majority of his best work at night. The piece he was currently working on was finally starting to come together. It was only when he took a step back to admire his work that he heard footsteps coming along the corridor towards him, as he looked up it took him a moment to digest the sight in front of him. Helen stood there with a tear stained face wearing only a robe.

"Sorry I'll go…" She turned to walk away when Henry had hold of her arm and span her around straight into a tight hug. It was a complete reversal of when Henry had been small. Whenever he was hurt Helen would scoop him and kiss the pain better, before gently rocking his until the tears started to slow.

Henry realised that there wasn't anything particularly comfortable around them in the room, instead he gently moved them towards the nearest clear wall and lowered them to the ground. Holding Helen close he gently rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shirt. Henry was well aware that he was the only person Helen felt comfortable showing this level of emotion around. Of course they all thought that they knew her, and how she reacted to things, but none of them knew her like Henry. None of them had seen her at the lowest point after Ashley, she hadn't let many of them see her cry.

Helen held tight to the material of his shirt, part of her was screaming about showing her emotions, but it was Henry and with him she felt completely safe. Slowly she felt her breathing start to regulate and after a moment she slowly pulled back in order to wipe her eyes and face the man looking straight at her.

"So…" Henry spoke first, they both knew that there would be no way he would let Helen go anywhere with talking, but they also both knew that Helen would no doubt fight it all the way.

"So." Helen nodded, no matter how much she hated it, she owed him an explanation for the complete emotional breakdown she had just been through in his lab. "You could say that I made the mistake of letting down some barriers…" Helen's voice trailed off, she didn't even know what she felt any more. The past week had been so complicated.

"I'll kill him…" Henry's words were quiet and firm. The vampire…he should have known. Henry wanted to kick himself, he had almost found himself feeling sorry for him after everything with the probes… "Doc I'm sorry…"

Helen gently shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted something normal from the most extraordinary man I have ever known…" She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "It was never going to end well…"

Nikola stood at the doorway concealed in the shadows. He had been there long enough to hear the end part of the their conversation, and that was enough for him. How could he even try and convince them that this was real to him…and maybe they were right…maybe he couldn't…Nikola Tesla turned and disappeared into the night, but not before placing the handwritten note on her pillow…

**A/N And don't kill me please? I really wasn't sure where to take this, so I let the muse run wild and this is where we ended up. Let me know whether you would be interested in reading Nikola's letter to Helen in the next chapter, and as always hit that review button. Tasha. xx**


	6. The Letter

**A/N There isn't much to say about this…I just hope it makes sense…**

_My dearest Helen,_

_I know that some will say writing this is merely a sign of failure, or even cowardice. However you deserve answers darling, and this is the only way I can bring myself to give them to you. Before I start know that I never meant to hurt you…in fact it was the last thing I ever wanted._

_We all joke about being in love with you, and how you have always had men falling at you feet, the problem is my dear that I never been able to stop loving you. However during out time at Oxford it will amaze you to know that I found myself shy around you, and unable to tell you exactly how I felt. By the time I had finally plucked up the courage to tell you exactly how I felt, Johnny had gone and swooped on you first. It was very quickly clear that you were swept up in the romance of it all, and you were always telling me what a good friend I was…how could I have told you then how I really felt. I could never have risked losing you completely. So instead I accepted the friendship we had and watched from the background as you fell in love with another man._

_There was part of me that found myself glad when your engagement with John fell through, but then how I could be happy considering the nature of it all. The thought that he may have hurt you still chills me through, and the realisation of the emotional pain he did cause you. As far as I could see the one good thing to come from it was that I could be there for you. I will never forget the many nights we spent talking things through, we would spend hours talking about all manner of things before you would fall asleep in my arms. Sometimes I would leave you there and just watch you before moving you, and once when I was sure you were asleep, I dared to gently kiss your forehead. Yet again I was being the friend you asked. _

_It was only when you and James decided to move from being friends to lovers that I realised I had once again waited too long. In all honesty I should not have been surprised. The only surprise really was that the two of you had not become lovers sooner. I have to admit that letting you go to Normandy while I stayed behind was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Not knowing whether you were dead or captured, along with realising that there was nothing I could do to protect you scared me. As you know it takes a lot to scare me, and even more so to admit it, but this time there is no doubt._

_I don't know whether you ever realised that it was around then I started to back away. It seemed to all around that you and James would be together as partners and lovers for the rest of your lives. You seemed perfect together, part of me I believe wishes that it had worked out that way, that it would have made things easier, but of course I can not deny that there was more than a small part of me happy that things didn't work out…however then you made the decision to carry Ashley to term, something I could never truly understand, but you were happy and in many respects that was all that mattered to me…I think in some ways it always has been._

_She truly was an amazing girl, I'm sorry that I didn't know her better, or that I was not a major part of her life, or that I didn't get the chance to see you as a Mother, something that I know you would be amazing at. I think that's why everything has been so painful…the memories I still have of our virtual time together, and the thought that we were so close to having a child of our own. As far as I am concerned, what we had was perfect, and the scary thing is that I wanted it more than anything. I would have traded every scientific breakthrough I had ever or will ever made to feel like that again, and that is part of the problem._

_I don't think I could face losing you again my darling. Through all of this I hope you understand that I love you. There is nothing complicated or confusing about my feelings. I have loved you since Oxford, and I think we both know that I always will. Which is why I need to leave for a while, because I need you to realise what you want, and whether I am part of that. You know that I would go straight back to what I thought we had in an instant…if that was what you wanted…_

_In all of this Helen I want you to know that whatever you choose, I will always love you…_

_With love from your vampire._

_Nikola._

_P.S – You know where to find if that is your decision… _

**A/N I hope that some of you are less likely to shoot me now…**


	7. Chapter 6

So once again you all amaze me, every single review makes me grin like a manic Chesire Cat. I really do appreciate every one. Sorry this is later than planned, work had been manic. Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think…have you figured out where Nikola is yet?

(P.S: This is dedicated to the two most impatient people I know…you know exactly who you are :P)

Chapter 6

She sat on the edge of her bed with the letter held tight in her hand, as soon as she saw the envelope on her bed she had realised that he had run. This was after all Nikola Tesla that they were talking about, she had never truly known him to stick around when things became difficult. It had been different when it was the five of them, he would always have someone else to hide behind then. Now it was just him he seemed to have become unable to face up when things became difficult.

Though even Helen had to admit that she hadn't been expecting the contents of the letter, it was quite clear that there was true emotion behind it, and for the first time that could remember for a while, Nikola was talking about his emotions. She wasn't ever sure whether it was the vampire part of him, but emotions were always a no go area…he barely ever liked to admit that he possessed any. They were such a 'human necessity.'

In her head even as she read through the letter, she had been formulating an answer, a way in which she could explain to Nikola just how she felt…but there was one problem. Helen didn't really understand how she felt herself, let alone being able to explain to someone else. She had always been prone to brushing Nikola's advances off without thinking twice about them. However the more that she thought about the whole situation, the more complicated it all became.

She had after all been married to him and expecting his child, yes it had been an alternative reality, but it was still bugging her. For that to have happened there had to have been a small part of Helen that ached for it…she wasn't a fool after all. She had read enough books to understand some of the theories behind the conscious mind. If they looked at it in a similar way to a dream, then she knew that most people would say was that the events in the alternative reality reflected what they wanted in their unconscious minds. From Nikola's extreme reaction to being ripped from that reality Helen had to assume that he had felt the same way.

As for the final line, well of course she knew where he was, there was only one place it could possibly be, but knowing didn't make things any easier. If she chose to go and meet it then it meant a decision. She was pretty certain that it would have to be a final decision…there was no mucking around on this one. It all meant too much.

Helen sighed again, it was times like this that she really missed Ashley. She may have been boisterous and strong willed at times, but there was no doubting her ability to make a decision. Thinking about Ashley threw her again completely. Not many people knew that before making the decision on whether to re-animate the pregnancy, that she had been to see Nikola. After talking things through so many times with James she was quickly becoming frustrated that he would not commit to an opinion. She needed some advice and for someone to be completely straight with her. She needed to speak to Nikola.

There were certain things that completely frustrated her about him, and there were things that she found amazing. It could have been argued that the ability to keep an opinion to himself could be seen both ways. There were times that simply glancing at Nikola's face told of exactly what he was thinking, but that was exactly what she needed. This was going to be the biggest decision she ever made, and she needed some advice. She loved James, there was no doubt about that, but it was Nikola she found when she really needed help making her decision.

…

_"You realise that carrying through with this means no wine my dear Helen…think of it…no wine for months…" Nikola felt a gentle shiver of what could only be described as disgust flow through his body at the very thought._

_ Helen laughed. "Amazing, I come here to talk about a life defining event and you still manage to bring your beloved wine into it." Helen lifted the glass she was holding. "Cheers…" She smiled at the irony. There was certainly one thing that could be said for Nikola, he always knew how to make her smile. She had come in feeling completely lost and after only an hour she was feeling like the Helen Magnus she had been at Oxford._

_ Nikola shrugged. "I just need to remind you of the simple pleasures in life that you will miss out on…" He looked back towards her. It was no good, he had been trying to keep the mood light, and by the looks of it succeeding, but now he needed to get an idea about how she was feeling…and what she was thinking. "You're serious about this aren't you?" In his heart he had known that this day was coming, Helen would never have simply left the embryo suspended forever. It was completely against her nature, not to mention everything that she stood for along with her lifes work._

_ Helen nodded. "I think so Niko…" She stood up and moved to sit next to him. She gently placed a hand on his knee. "I just need someone to be honest with me…" _

_ Nikola nodded. "There is a large possibility that he will find you…and maybe even the child." _

_ Helen nodded. "I've always known that…" She took a large mouthful of wine, even after all of this time she still found talking about John hard, there were so many questions she still wished she were able to ask, not to mention the anger she still held deep in her stomach. "I just don't think I can be alone any more Niko…" _

_ Nikola looked towards the woman sat next to him. "He wanted nothing more than to jump up and declare his undying love for her, to take her away from any of the pain she was feeling inside, and to make her his wife. "I think you have already made your decision darling…" HE paused thinking for a moment about where to take this. "I will be right here for you…I wont ever be her father…but I'm sure I would make rather an excellent uncle." He grinned at the thought of the mischief he could manage with a young accomplice._

_ Helen nodded knowingly. "Oh I have no doubt that any child would love having an uncle who doubled as an expert in blowing things up." She laughed gently. "I don't expect you to stay around Niko…this wont be easy for anyone…not to mention the hormones." This time it was Helen's chance to try and lighten the mood._

_ There was a sudden flash of realisation across Nikola's eyes, and a large grin spread quickly across his face. He jumped up before kissing Helen on the forehead. _

_ "Nikola what one earth…" Helen gasped as he grabbed her hands and pulled her up so he was able to dance her around the room. They sped up quicker and quicker before they both lost their footing and ended up collapsing on to the top of the sofa. Helen lifted herself on to her elbows and looked towards the grinning vampire. "Care to enlighten me?"_

_ Nikola simply looked towards Helen's already ample chest. "I've just remembered the glorious things that happen to a woman body during pregnancy." He grinned at her again, unable to take him mind or his eyes from her chest. "I must say that I can not wait." He tried to duck as Helen cuffed him around the ear._

_ "Incorrigible Nikola…you are completely incorrigible." Helen tried to sound stern but could not stop herself from gently laughing at the bluntness. _

…

Helen couldn't stop herself from smiling at the memories dancing through her head. There was no doubt that Nikola had made the decision to have Ashley so easy for her, and he had been true to his word. He had been there for her through the whole pregnancy, and when Ashley was small.

"Helen Magnus…will you stop being so bloody stubborn." They fact that she was talking out loud surprised her slightly, but it seemed to do the trick. Next thing she had picked up the phone and listening to Will pick up the other end.

"Will I need to see you, something's come up…I need a couple of days away…"

A/N So, what did you think? Successfully dragged out? We may even see Helen in a plane next chapter :O Tasha. xx


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Update time… So this ended up being longer than I intended but I got carried away writing them and it just all came round in a big delicious Teslen circle. Dedicated to alwayssmilingsam and agrainne24 because they are both pretty awesome, and to every single person who has reviewed this. You are all actually amazing and every single one makes me smile. Enjoy. Tasha. xxChapter 7

"Does it really matter? All you need to know Will is that I'm going away for a few days." Helen stood in front of her desk finalising some bits on her computer. Her protégé stood in front of her with his arms firmly crossed.

"Come on Magnus…you tend to be anxious about leaving this place when it's been planned for months, and now you expect me to just accept that you're flying off something at the drop of a hat…" Will glanced around her office, something was different and he knew that she wasn't being honest with him. Then his eyes fell to the hand written letter on her desk… "You're going to see him…" His voice was filled with shock.

Helen glanced towards the letter, she had left it on her desk after reading it through again. She had just needed to make sure that nothing on it had changed…that his words were still the same. She gently shook her head. "As I said, it is nothing for you to be concerned with." She was already frustrated about not being able to leave quicker, and Will stranding around questioning her was not helping the mood.

"You can't be serious Doc…he upped and left you, actually scrap that. He always up and leaves…how many times is it now…" Will didn't want to sound angry, even though he knew that he did. He just didn't want to see her hurt again…

"Unless you hadn't noticed Will I am what is generally termed an adult, and that means I get to make my own decisions. Now if you wouldn't mind." She looked up at him with a glare that was probably a bit extreme, but she just wanted to leave…she needed to see him.

Will looked at her and managed not to visibly shrink under her glare. He knew that he should have taken his cue to leave, but he was desperate to ask her one final question. "Why him…what is it about him that you can't stay away from?" Will was with Abby, and they were happy, but there would always be something about Magnus. Hell he was pretty sure that everyone saw something in Magnus. He just didn't understand what she saw in him…when really she could have anyone she wanted.

"I don't expect you to understand Will…" She trailed off before looking back at him. She wasn't truly surprised at the question. Not that she liked to admit it, but they both knew that it was true about him hurting her. Looking back to Will she gently smiled. "I guess it must be his enigmatic charm and wit." With that a grin spread across her face and she was relieved when Will grinned back at her.

"Ok…I can't pretend that I think I'll ever understand…but if it makes you happy then I'll run with it." Will knew that he would never win this argument, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to. Deep down he knew that there wouldn't be anyone else for her while he was around…so why not.

"Thanks Will…now do you want to run through anything before I…" Before she could finish Will was out of the door.

"Have fun…" His voice rang out behind him, if she was going away then he was going to make the most of it.

…

Sitting on the plane Helen couldn't help but think about what she was doing. It was all lovely and romantic but what was she really thinking. This was all on the pretence of one letter. A beautiful letter, but it was a letter still…and she hadn't been able to take her mind off something Will had said to her earlier.

Helen had always thought of herself as a strong and somewhat independent woman. Hell she had done more before the age of thirty that many people could dream of, yes she had achieved a lot, but there was something about him still that kept pulling her back. When she was younger she would have never believed she would have found herself with such a draw back to a man. Of course there had been John, and then her time with James, but now she was older. She had spent so much time alone, and then as a single mother with Ashley…did she really need this? No? Did she want this? More than anything she could think of.

Looking out of the window she couldn't help but think back to the last time they had come close to becoming something more than friends. It hadn't been long after everything had come to a head with John, her and James were close but there had been no thought of anything romantic between them.

…

_"You do look beautiful when you are so lost in thought." Nikola walked over to the bench where she sat and gently took the place next to her._

_ She looked towards him. "Why do you always do that?" Her voice was a mixture of frustration and annoyance._

_ Nikola looked towards her confused. "Do what?" _

_ Helen looked at him. "You always make such silly comments about me being beautiful, or your love for me…I don't understand what you mean by them Nikola." It had been building in her mind for some time. She had thought that after spending so much time with the group of men that by now she would have grasped some sort of understanding as to how they worked, and she had for all of them except Nikola, and of course John…but she quickly pushed that to the back of her mind._

_ Nikola simply shrugged towards her. "I mean what I say my love…I do think you are beautiful…and I am in love with you…" He trailed off trying to get his head around just what he was telling her. It was something he had been carrying with him since Oxford, quite possibly since their very first meeting. His flippant comments and remarks were simply his way of dealing with it._

_ Helen looked away from him. "God this is all so confusing." After John she had almost sworn herself off men entirely, in fact from the idea of ever having a relationship again. "Do you mean to say that you want something to come from it?" Helen cringed as she asked the question, she had just managed to make something that could have been quite beautiful sound like a business arrangement._

_ "Not if it wasn't what you wanted. I couldn't bear the thought of being with you when you didn't want me…" Nikola was at the end of the day a man who found his pride still important. He loved her more than he could express, but he was not ever going to force something, he would rather wait forever._

_ "It would never work Niko…you know that." Her voice softened with the use of his nickname. She was tempted by what he was offering, and she knew that he would adore her in every way. "I couldn't bear the thought that you might end up resenting me…not like." She took a deep breath. "Not like John." She looked straight into his eyes. She was relaying her deepest fear to him and needed him to know her fears._

_ Nikola shook his head. "That would never be possible my love…" Without thinking he lent towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I could never hate you…" With that he stood up from where he sat and nodded towards her before walking away. _

_ Helen watched him go, she wanted to shout his name and run after him. She wanted to tell him how she truly felt, that she felt the same towards him, but she didn't. She was after all Helen Magnus…she didn't need to be loved._

…

Nikola sat at the table with a large glass of red in his hand. Every day for the past three he had sat in the same space simply watching the world go by, he was pretty sure that the café would spend a long time replenishing their cellar. Sighing he looked towards the clock. He had nearly decided not to leave her, to simply tear up the letter and tell her face to face, but he needed to know how she felt towards him. It was all very easy to get caught up in the moment and relax when something becomes comfortable, but that wasn't for him. Nor would it have been right for them. This wasn't some silly tryst he was talking about, he wanted to be with her forever. There was no one else, there never had been and there never would be.

He thought back to the times he had stood next to her and fought hard not to simply take her into his arms. He couldn't help himself from thinking about the pain he felt when she told him that her and James had become romantically linked. Why hadn't it been him, he should have seen the signs and made the move. Or the few times he had seen her as a mother, it was a beautiful sight and made him wish that he could have done that for her, that he could have provided her with a child. Then his mind came back to what they nearly had, to the child that never was…and the wife he had snatched away from him. Frustrated Nikola put his head in his hands. He hated that he was so worked up about this, he wanted nothing more than to be able to stand up and walk away from this place, to walk away from her.

When he finally raised his head from his hands he made her decision, it was becoming clear that she wasn't coming, and he wasn't going to sit her waiting for her any longer. Tipping his head back he finished the final dregs of his wine. He left a tip on the table and stood up to put his long coat back on. How ironic that their relationship should come to a final end here.

"Vienna in Springtime…you always were predictable love." The familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Not wanting to believe it he stayed facing away from her for a moment. "It seemed the only place…" He paused. "Are you real? I'm not sure that I can face losing you all over again."

Helen walked around to look straight at him. She lifted a hand to wipe the single tear away from rolling down her cheek before leaning in and kissing him with everything she could muster. When she finally pulled away there were tears running down both of their cheeks. She gently took one of his hands and pressed it to the spot above her heart so he was able to feel the steady beat of her heart. "I promise that all of this is real…"

A/N: So…decision time peeps. Is that the time to wrap up and finish, or would you like to read more? Let me know. As always reviews are gorgeous. Tasha. xx


	9. Chapter 8

So onwards we go with this one. I honestly have no real idea where it's going…but Vienna :D Thanks to agrainne24 for reading it through. Enjoy you lovely people. Chapter 8

"What made you come then?" Nikola turned towards her as they walked through the city. Neither of them had said much, but he had slipped his hand into hers as they walked.

Helen stopped. She looked him up and down and gently squinted before shaking her head. "I really don't know." She laughed before squealing as Nikola ran his fingers across the particularly ticklish bit of her back. "No Nikola…" She squealed again before escaping his torment. She heard a tut and some mumbling in Italian behind them, turning round she caught side of an older couple hurrying off in disgust. She looked towards Nikola before laughing again.

"Did I catch that right? My Italian has become somewhat rusty?" Nikola pulled her a little bit closer so he was able to slip his arms around her waist.

Helen nodded. "I think that the closest translation would be 'youngsters these days.' She gently kissed him before laughing again. "How I would love to tell them that I was eighty before they were even born."

Nikola nodded. He lifted a hand and gently traced the lines of her face. "You really are a miracle Helen." He kissed the top of her nose.

"Well your not bad yourself Mr Tesla." She took his hand again. "Now, where shall we dine tonight?"

Nikola pulled back slightly. "You really think your going to get away with it that easily?" He pulled his hand from her grip before crossing his arms. He had to really fight the urge to tap his foot as he waited.

Helen shrugged towards him. "Remind me what we were talking about." They both knew that Helen was simply trying to put it off, but unlike some Nikola was not having any of it.

"You were explaining to me what made you change your mind about coming, as we both know that if Wilheim or Heinrich figured out who you were coming to see that they would have been less than pleased." Nikola knew that by leaving he hand hurt her, and that it had been a pretty stupid thing to do considering the other residents of her house.

"True…I have to admit that Will wasn't particularly enthralled by the idea of me coming…and I failed to mention the location of my trip to Henry." Helen broke off before she looked towards Nikola. They both knew that in coming she had already made the decision. "I couldn't stand the thought of living the rest of my life without you…" The sentence was quiet, but loud enough so he could hear. She looked away a sudden bout of shyness coming over her.

Nikola beamed. "I knew it." He grabbed her and kissed her straight on the lips, only finally breaking away when the need for breath started to make them dizzy.

Helen laughed. "You truly are one of a kind." She kissed him again before once again taking his hand. "Now. Where are we going to eat, I have to admit that I'm rather famished."

…

"A bottle of the '48 if you wouldn't mind." Nikola pointed out his selection on the wine list before turning back to Helen. They had spent a while examining over the extensive menu before choosing. When it came to the wine Helen knew that she wouldn't have much choice, but then again she trusted Nikola's taste in fine wine. He knew exactly how to make her wine cellar cry.

"You know at some point you may have to cut back your alcohol intake Nikola…even with your make up it's bound to catch up with you at some point." She took a sip of her water before winking at him.

"I think you'll find my love that I shall need to do nothing of the sort. Unlike you I will be able to drink a fine red every day until my last."

"Hmm." Helen raised her eyebrows. "I guess that depends on whether you were hoping to produce anything other than scientific experiments." She made sure to keep eye contact with him.

Nikola reached a hand across the table so he could rest it on top of hers. "You mean it?"

"Well it is a scientifically proven fact that regularly exceeding the recommended alcohol intake can reduce your sperm production and therefore reduce the chance of being able to have children…couple that with your significant age…" Helen trailed off, she was trying hard not to laugh at the look on his face.

Nikola lent back in the chair. "I think you'll find Helen that all the best reds mature with age. Just think of me as the perfect claret…full bodied and matured to perfection." At that point the waiter arrived with the wine he had chosen.

Helen looked at his with confusion. The said wine bottle was a perfectly pink rose. She looked even more confused as Nikola lifted his glass in order to sample the bottle before nodding and allowing the waiter to pour them each a glass.

"Am I missing something darling? You hate rose…"

Nikola didn't say anything, instead he simply lifted the bottle so she was able to see.

Helen glanced over the label before smiling. Said bottle was one of a limited number released from the 'Bancroft estate' in 1948. A rarity indeed. "How on earth did you know?" Helen had never spoken to anyone about her investments in the vineyards.

"I my dear know everything, and I must say that for a rose…it is really quite beautiful." He paused while looking at her. "Just like it's owner. Cheers." He tapped the expensive wine glass against hers before taking a deep drink.

Helen followed suit. "Nikola you are so full of surprises." She gently shook her head. It still amazed her.

"You have seen nothing yet." He winked towards her just as the food was bought over.

…

"How did you know that I wouldn't book my own suite…" Helen's voice was lost as Nikola's lips covered hers in a bruising kiss. He quickly shut the door to their room behind them.

"Because I have full confidence in my incredible powers of seduction…" He paused as he removed his top. "And I have to admit that I hadn't even thought that far ahead." He kissed her again before wiggling out of his trousers and flinging them across the luxury suite.

Helen stood with her hands on her hips looking at him. "I would say more of a cabernet sauvignon than a claret…" She smiled before running her hands down the toned muscles of his chest. "Deep husky tones with a firm taste." With that she kissed the ticklish spot just above his belly button. The touch nearly sent Nikola insane, before she even realised he had lifted her from her feet and gently deposited her on the bed.

"You Mrs are becoming a little too confident for my liking." With that he quickly removed her dress and repaid her with fluttering kisses to her pulse points. Pulling back he looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't every man that could say they had been in the fortunate position of having a half naked Helen Magnus in their room. Ten he paused…nor could any other man say that she was his…

Helen propped herself up so she could look closer at him. "What is it?" She had known Nikola long enough to be able to recognise the expression change in his face to signify that he had slipped into a deep thought about something.

"Nothing for you to be worrying about." Nikola turned and grinned towards her. Now where were we?" He jumped onto the bed next to her and continued where they had left off.

**A/N Hope that you enjoyed. As I said, not entirely sure where this one is going, so any ideas or prompts are gratefully received. Tasha. xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Helen's eyes fluttered open she could not help but smile at the sunlight streaming in through the window. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to wake up naturally. Rolling over she stretched out her arm, hoping to feel him in the bed next to her. Realising that he wasn't there she felt her heart starting to race…not again…in a panic she jumped out of bed before feeling like a complete fool as she saw him sat on the window seat. His fingers tracing patterns on the glass. "God Nikola don't do that…I thought…" She trailed out as she thought about what exactly she had thought.

"You thought I'd left you…" Nikola laughed a little. "If only you knew." Nikola rested a hand against the window. He had been up several hours already with thoughts running through his mind. Turning round he looked at Helen. God she was still beautiful first thing in the morning with no make up on. He couldn't help but smile a bit. No wonder most women seemed to take an automatic dislike to her.

Helen walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before placing gentle kisses on his neck. She realised that something was wrong when he didn't respond to her touch. "So did you want to talk about it? Or are we not doing that anymore?" She pulled back from him and gently folded her arms.

Nikola sighed before turning around to look at her. He loved the way she became defensive as soon as something frustrated her. The look on her face was a perfect mixture of annoyance and stubbornness. "Why Helen, anyone would think that you had a control issue."

Helen sighed. "Why do you always have to make these things a joke?" She turned around and walked away from into the en-suite pushing the door to a close behind her.

Watching her go Nikola gave himself a mental kick. It was true, making jokes was his was of coping with situations he felt uncomfortable with, but there was no doubting how much trouble it generally got him into. He walked over to the en-suite and pushed the door open. Helen was stood in front of him, both hands rested on the sink as she hung her head slightly.

"I don't get it Nikola…I was sure this was what you wanted…" She paused to take a deep breath. "I thought that us was what you wanted, and then I wake up to find you unresponsive again…" She turned her head to look at him, a glistening of tears coating her eyes. "I can't deal with you running again…so please just make up your mind." It was times like these that she hated having emotions, the last thing that she wanted was for Nikola to know quite how much this was hurting her.

Nikola shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere…" This time it was Nikola's turn to take a deep breath in preparation for what was coming. "I can't lose you again Helen…"

"I'm not going anywhere Nikola, I came here to find you…"

"You don't get it Helen…coming round to find that everything we had was…well that it was a dream…that nearly broke me." Nikola smacked a palm into the door. "God I hate even admitting it…nothing meant a thing anymore…all I could think about was how to get back to what we were…to what we had."

"I get that it was hard Niko…I had to come back too."

"But what if none of this is real…what if…" Nikola couldn't even bring himself to continue with the sentence or the thought, he knew that his voice and emotions were coming close to cracking.

It was then that Helen realised. "You mean that you ran in case this was all a dream…" She cocked her head slightly as she looked at the man she had known well over a century. Even now there were things that amazed her.

Nikola nodded. "I wasn't sure I could do it again…and everything went so well with the date that…well I didn't want to believe that it could be real…that us could be real."

Helen didn't say a word this time. Instead she simply walked over to Nikola and took his face gently in her hands. "So what if it is…lets make the most of it…" She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When she finally pulled away she looked at him. "I must say, if this is a dream. Then I want one every night." She grinned at him before kissing him again.

Nikola snaked his hands around her waist. "Do you still remember…well anything from back there?" He knew that his memories were fading from the alternative reality, but he was pleased to say that they were still there. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to forget the sight of Helen in her wedding dress, or the beautiful curve of her pregnant stomach.

Helen gently nodded. "They're fading though…they seem more like memories from a fresh dream rather than actual events…" Helen couldn't figure out what she thought about the 'memories' of course she loved having them and what they meant, but at the same time she couldn't help but think hanging on to something couldn't be good for either of them.

"We could always re-enact them, I mean you love me, and I know that I love you…" Nikola shrugged towards her.

"Nikola Tesla…if that was your shabby excuse for a marriage proposal then I suggest that you go and find a dummies guide." Helen wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. True it had been completely Nikola…but still, they were after all in Vienna.

Nikola laughed. "You can't seriously be expecting one knee…" His face fell as his recognised the stormy expression spreading across Helen's face. It was time to make a quick exit before she exploded.

"So help me Nikola…" Her voice was lost as he scooted out of the room and she heard the door close behind him. Helen was left stood there feeling frustrated. Truly it was nothing to do with the atrocity of the proposal, and more frustration with herself that she couldn't stay mad at her spiky haired idiot for much more than a minute.


	11. Chapter 10

Why hello lovely people, so as my lush week off draws to a close I have another chapter for you. I have to be honest, I really had no idea where this was going…in my head Helen was going to be pregnant…but then Helen seems to be pregnant in every other Teslen story I've read recently and I don't want people to get bored/annoyed with the fic, but let me know what your thinking. Tasha. xx Chapter 10

Helen lifted her head from the pillow in response to the knock. She gently sighed before lifting herself up and getting off the bed. She felt her whole body sulk slightly as she looked through the peephole to see a member of the hotel staff holding a rather large bunch of flowers. Opening the door she smiled at the room service. "Thank you." Helen took the flowers before slipping the member of staff a tip before walking back into the room. She knew whom they were from without looking at the note. So instead of looking straight away she placed them on the dressing table. Taking a step back she thought about Nikola and what she wanted. She sighed as she realised that nothing had changed, and no matter how much she may have wanted to, she couldn't ignore the flowers, and the need to read the note.

Walking back towards the flowers she gently lifted them so she was able to remove the note, sliding a nail underneath she removed the card so she was able to read it. She was a little ashamed to admit that she felt her heart gently flutter at the familiar sight of his handwriting. "_Meet me at 7…I've got a proposition for you…Nikola…xx" _On the back of the note was an address. Helen read the note through again, she knew that only a few months ago she would have thrown the flowers and the note into the bin, but now she couldn't imagine her life without him beside her.

Before Nikola had talked about marriage the night before she hadn't given it any serious thought. Now though it was all she could think about…and about what she wanted. Glancing down at her left index finger she couldn't help but think about how an engagement ring would look on it.

Helen sighed, it was a good job she had been sensible enough to bring a change of dress with her. She walked back towards the wardrobe and removed the hanger with the dress.

…

"Miss Magnus…" The suited gentleman opened the door to the black cab. Helen nodded, she had made her way to the address on the back of the card only to have been met by the cab. Smiling she stepped into the back of the cab and let the chauffeur close the door.

Driving through the city she didn't have a clue where they were going, but she wasn't worried. Vienna was beautiful all of the time, but there was something extra magical about the city in the night time. The way that the moonlight bounced through the many fountains was beautiful. Eventually the car drew to a stop at the harbour, Helen thanked the driver before stepping out of the car. The driver came out and opened the door for her to step out. Helen nodded towards him as he pointed her towards the closest boat.

Smiling Helen took a deep breath before walking towards the lighted platform leading her to the boat in front of her. She was trying hard not to think about what was coming before her, out of all the things running through her mind she had not been expecting a boat.

…

Nikola couldn't stop himself from making small adjustments to the set up around him. He had been trying to perfect everything since deciding what he wanted to do for her. It was then his ears pricked up at the familiar sound of her heels clicking against the wood of the boat. Quickly moving towards her he grabbed the familiar blindfold and went to catch her. "Wait there…" He spoke quickly before she could come up to see his hard work.

Walking down the stairs he took a deep breath similar to the one Helen had taken before. Coming round the corner he couldn't help but smile as he saw how beautiful she looked. "I'm glad you came darling…" He reached out and took one of her hands before producing the blindfold. "Now I know that we've done this before…but if you wouldn't mind." He cocked his head towards her with his questioning eyes.

Helen gently nodded. "Go on then." She gently lifted her long locks out of the way so he was able to gently tie the blindfold across her eyes. He gently tied it before turning her around and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love that you trust me." He kissed her again before gently taking both of her hands and walking her back towards the stairs so he was able to lead her back into the room. He gently helped her up the stairs before sitting her down on one of the chairs he had covered in preparation. "Wait here for me." Quickly he went into the other room to collect the final bits he needed.

Sitting there Helen left her blindfold on as she waited. She couldn't help but think about what he was doing, in her head she didn't want to get carried away, obviously in her dreams she wanted Nikola to come back in and produce an engagement ring.

"Ok…you can take it off now sweetheart." He spoke gently and watched Helen remove the blindfold so he was able to see her. Even now he was captivated by the deep colour of her eyes. They were in a word perfect, and at this moment in time they were focused on him.

Looking up towards him she couldn't help but smile, her mind went back to earlier. "I should be ridiculously annoyed with you still Nikola."

"But you can't stay mad at me when you think about my endless charm and wit, or perhaps the way in which my head cocks to one side when I have a spectacular idea?" Nikola winked at her, it had taken him a while to be able to completely read Helen, but finally he was getting there.

"Mmm…" Helen raised her eyebrows towards him. "Now I assume there is a reason for all of this Nikola." She waved a room around her, inside she was amazed at everything he had done for her, but she wasn't quite ready to let him know that yet. She didn't want him to think he was out of the doghouse quite that easily.

"Patience never was one of your finer qualities dear Helen." He rolled his eyes towards her. "However I think the time is nearly upon us." He walked backward and rummaged in the pocket of his coat to the side of him.

Helen cocked her head to the side. Surely it was too obvious to expect an engagement ring, but when Nikola turned around he was holding a small jewellery box. He turned around and opened it. "What on earth Nikola?"

Nikola smiled towards her. "I want to be with you Helen more than anything else, but I want what we had back. I've been working on this." He took the small piece of equipment out of the box. "With this we can get back our memories Helen, we can go back to how we were…"

Helen looked from Nikola and back to the small box. "Dear God…"

**A/N So…what did you think? What do you want to see? Are you getting bored? Paranoid? Yes definitely. xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for…" Nikola put the item back into the box and stood with his hands on his hips.

"What did you expect Nikola?" Helen was still trying to get her head around what it was he was proposing. Then something in her mind switched and she turned round to face him, an icy glare coming across her face. "How long have you been working on this?"

Nikola hung his head slightly. Boy had he misjudged this one. "Look I understand that your angry Helen, I just thought that…"

"How long Nikola?" She knew what he was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work this time. She wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Since we got back…" His voice was quiet and not dissimilar to that of a child being told off. "Look Helen I…"

"Save it Nikola…" She turned around and with a flash of temper he hadn't seen in years sent the two wine glasses on the table flying across the room. The hit the side wall of the boat with a sickening crash.

"You know what fine…" Nikola's voice was trembling with emotion. "I really don't get you Helen…three hours ago you were talking about getting married." He paused to take a breath. "I offer you a solution to all of this…" He motioned around him. "A solution to this mess and you turn it down flat…" Nikola took a step back and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"God. I honestly thought this could work…for one stupid minute I thought you would be able to think about someone other than yourself." Helen turned to look at him. "How wrong was I?" Her tone was flat and stripped of any emotion. Inside she was screaming out at him, not sure where she wanted to scream at him or kiss him for wanting to make things how they were.

"This…" He took the box back out of his pockets. "This was for us Helen…not just me…for us. I saw how you looked when we got back." Once again he paused. He was about to step into uncharted territory. "I saw the look on your face when you realised that you had lost another child…"

Helen watched him. She heard the words and didn't know what to make of them. There was no doubt that coming back had been hard on both of them, but she had honestly thought that they were nearly past that. "I thought we were looking forward Nikola…"

"This is our future Helen…with this, well we could have it all over again." Nikola held out the box, he knew now that she would never take it, but he had to offer it again.

"No Nikola…that's not even truly our past." She wiped away the tear springing from the corner of her eye. "And how can we ever look forward when you are so obsessed with what we never had?" She took a step towards him. "You need to decide what you want darling." She lifted a hand to run it lightly down his cheek. "I love you…but I can't do this unless you decide what it is that you want." She gently lent in and placed a simple kiss on his lips. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but the whole movement seemed right.

"I want you Helen…" Nikola heard the crack in his voice and couldn't stop the tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn't be losing her again? Not when they had got so close?

"I know sweetheart…but do you want this?" She tipped her forehead against his and rested it there for a moment. "My flight leaves tomorrow." She pulled back to look into his eyes. With that she turned around and walked away from him and up the stairs.

Nikola made sure her footsteps were far enough away before he sunk to his knees and sobbed, all the pent up emotion and frustration flowing free with the river of tears. There he stayed for several minutes letting all of the emotion from the past months seep from his body. Rocking back on his haunches he reached into his pocket to pull out the small blue box…the box that may have completely ruin any chance he might have had with the woman he loved. He took a breath before throwing the box as hard as he could over the side of the boat…

"Nikola Tesla you idiot…" His words were spoken out loud as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out the second small jewellery box. Opening it he looked again at the engagement ring he had spent the past few hours choosing. A simple white gold band with a flawless diamond cut into a perfect circle. Simply beautiful, just like Helen. When she had walked up those stairs he hadn't made his final decision about which box to bring out for her…the question was whether choosing the wrong box would become the worst decision he would ever make.

"God dammit…" Standing up he grabbed the box and started at a quicker than average pace towards the hotel Helen was staying in.

…

Helen had spent longer than she normally would walking back to her hotel, in her mind she couldn't help but wish that she would hear Nikola chasing after her telling her that he had been wrong, or that it had all been a joke. It took a moment before she realised that there was a steady flow of tears coming down her cheeks. Why couldn't he see that he was everything she wanted…but a future…he was all she could see in front of her.

She was only metres away from her hotel when she heard the familiar voice behind her. "Helen wait…" Turning around she wanted to smile but she needed to speak to him first. Her eyes were focused on him as she crossed the road back towards him…

Nikola saw the car before she did. He felt himself running towards her and screaming her name, but it was too late. He had never felt more helpless as he saw her body flying through the air from the force of the impact…


	13. Chapter 12

**So. Here is the next chapter. I have to be honest, you all have agrainne24 to thank for it's posting. (While I** **remember, you should all go and read her Teslen fic Fair Trade. It's an absolute beaut, just like her.) l am still not convinced about this chapter. Probably because it's mainly from Nikola's POV and I find men much harder to write. However I hope you enjoy, and thank you to every single person who reviewed. You are all superstars…**

**Chapter 12 **

"Mr Tesla I don't think that you understand." The doctor was becoming increasingly frustrated with the man he assumed to be middle aged.

"No, I don't think you understand. The woman you have in there is Helen Magnus…and the best place for her to be is back at her house…" Nikola was trying hard not to lose his temper. Why didn't they understand that he knew what was best for Helen, and right now that wasn't to be in this hospital.

"I don't think that you understand. Mrs Magnus."

"Miss Magnus…" Nikola could not help himself from correcting the doctor. It frustrated him that this doctor who was undoubtedly less than a quarter of his age felt that he knew what was best for Helen, for his Helen.

"Sorry, Miss Magnus' condition is in need of constant monitoring, and the best place for her is right here. I understand that…"

"No you don't understand. You don't know who it is you have in there…or what you are doing. I suggest you get in contact with your superiors and mention the name of your patient." Nikola stood with his hands on his hips watching the doctor. "Well…" He changed the tone knowing the doctor would have no choice but to comply with his request.

"I'll be back shortly." The doctor tried to reassert himself before walking off to make what he was sure would become a pointless phonecall.

Nikola watched him leave before gently pushing the door to Helen's room back open. Despite having spent the past 24 hours by her side he still couldn't get used to the sight of the tubes coming out of her, or the gentle pumping of the machine keeping her breathing. "Sorry about that darling, they just don't understand." He sat on the seat next to her bed and gently took hold of one of her cold hands. He gently rubbed around the side, careful not to disrupt the line going into her.

Gently bowing his head he tried hard not to let any of his emotions flow forward. "Thanks to you they think I'm a completely stubborn arse." Nikola paused thinking over his words. "Not far off I suppose, but still. I think we both know that the Sanctuary is the best place for you…" He looked up again, half wishing, half dreaming that she would respond. "When that unique physiology of yours kicks in and you make a miraculous recovery I don't fancy being around to explain that to the stiff necks around here."

Nikola broke off and looked around him, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't clear the events of the night before from his mind. The scene in front of him playing out in slow motion. Seeing the car coming into the side of her as he was too far away to do anything about it. He forced himself to look up at Helen's face. It was bruised and cut from the impact of hitting the ground, but even with no make up on she was beautiful…Nikola turned away. Why had he been such an idiot…if only he had thrown that damned device away and given her the engagement ring. The only irony from the whole situation was that only now did he realise what Helen meant about wanting a future.

Sitting next to her hospital bed all he could think about was what they could have lying in front of them, any of the time they spent in the alternative reality was completely worthless if they had nothing spread in front of them. "Damn you Helen…must you always be quite so right?" He spoke the words out loud as he looked back towards Helen were she lay on the bed. He couldn't help but hope that she would be looking back towards him. He couldn't help but think that it would be extremely appropriate for her to wake up in order to make the most of him admitting that he was in the wrong…but there was nothing. Not a single movement from her, or any difference in the monotonous lines on the machine.

There was a knock to the door before the doctor walked back in. "Sorry to disturb you Mr Tesla…" He spoke with a little more confidence than before.

Nikola turned from looking towards Helen to face the doctor. "I assume you have made the phone calls?" He tried to make sure that his tone was gentler than the last time, despite being upset he knew that it would be for the best to try and keep the medical staff on side.

"Indeed. It seemed that you were right, as soon as I mentioned Miss Magnus' name everyone seemed very attentive and wanted to help." It was true that the doctor had never experience anything quite like it, it were as though he had told them that a world famous celebrity was lying in the hospital bed. "She must be very important."

If only you knew thought Nikola. If the situation hadn't been quite what it was then he was sure than he would have found it rather amusing to wind up the doctor regarding his patient. "So I'm assuming this means I can take her home?" Nikola was starting to get impatient, he truly hated hospitals…He was naturally a complete freak when it came to germs around him…and the constant smell of the disinfectant only succeeded in reminding him of all the germs that were carried in and out of the building.

"As I said Mr Tesla, everyone I spoke to was very concerned, and wanted a great deal to help…but…" The doctor paused and broke off so he could look towards where the woman lay in the bed.

"But what?" Nikola was really starting to get agitated. He did not like where this conversation was headed.

"They are all in agreement that Miss Magnus is not in a stable enough state to be moved." He looked straight at the man in front of him. "If we try to move her now then there is a large chance that she will not make it. No one is prepared to take that risk."

Nikola turned away, in his head he had been expecting the answer. Of course they wouldn't want to move her…looking back towards her lifeless body he knew that it had always been a hopeless case. Gently he nodded before turning back to the doctor. "Very well, but if that is the case then would you mind finding me a phone? There are some calls I have to make."

…

"I'll kill him…just wait until I get my hands on him." Henry stalked up and down the lounge. Will had just broken the news to him about Helen, and surprisingly Henry had not taken the news at all well, or how Will had expected.

"We don't know what's happened yet…" Will tried to calm the situation, he could see that Henry was upset, and quite rightly, but the last thing he needed was an emotional HAP on his hands as well as everything else.

"Please don't tell me your going to defend him dude…he left…she followed…she's now hurt…" Henry broke off before taking a deep breath. "If he hadn't left then they would both be here and she wouldn't be hurt…would you like it in simpler terms? THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" Henry was getting more wound up the more he thought about it, partly due to his frustration about being so far away from her.

"I know…but it's happened and now we need to focus on Helen. I've booked us both onto a flight." He was cut off by Henry lifting his hand towards him, he started shaking a finger.

"You just called her Helen…you never called her Helen…oh my god." Henry lifted his hands to his face trying to grasp some kind of realisation about what was going on. "She's going to die…he's killed her."

"Henry it's her name, I'm pretty sure that we've worked together long enough for me to use it." Will made a mental note to himself that he needed to do some serious work with Henry on how to deal with crisis situations, as this certainly was not it.

"Ok…flight…when are we leaving?" Henry was finally managing to get his head around what was happening.

"Soon. Declan is already there, our flights are booked and there are two other heads flying in to run this place for a couple of days." Walking towards Henry he placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is Magnus we're talking about, she's going to be fine." Will gave him a reassuring nod, hoping that he wasn't letting on quite how scared he was about the whole situation. Will would never have believed before today that Tesla would ever worry about someone else quite as much as himself, boy had he just been proved wrong.

"Is he still there…I mean he didn't leave her." Henry was still trying to get his head around the situation, and right now he didn't want to think that Magnus was lying in a foreign hospital bed completely alone. Conscious or not, it was not something he wanted to think about.

"He's with her Henry…and I don't think he's going anywhere." Will looked towards the HAP he counted as his best friend, he got the feeling that they would have to talk about the whole sistuation between Helen and Nikola, as it was becoming quickly apparent that it was much more than anyone had been willing to admit.

…

It was a small commotion outside the door that dragged Nikola from his uncomfortable sleep. It took a moment before he realised why he had his face flat against an uncomfortable hospital bed. It took him a moment before he could bring himself to look up towards the figure lying in the bed. Helen still lay there unmoving and quiet…the only noise in the room remained the menagerie of machines that were helping to keep her alive.

Standing up Nikola tried best as he could to straighten out his suit. Easier said than done when the items of clothing he stood up in were all he had been wearing for the past three days. He was starting to worry that he might have to take the nurses up on their offer of a pair of scrubs. Once he was somewhat satisfied that he would pass as presentable he moved towards the door and gently opened it before stepping outside to meet the abuse he was surely about to face.

**So…what did you think? Angry Henry and an emotional Nikola…this could be an explosion and a half… The plan is to update before Friday…I give permission for nudges and prods if it's not done As always let me know what you think. Tasha. Xx **


	14. Chapter 13

**So you lovely people here is the next chapter. I have to say that I have so so much love for Sanctuary, but one thing that really annoys me is that we never got to see Vienna in Springtime. How can you drop something like that in and not even give a small flashback...so I guess because of that I present my interpretation. Thankyou Agrainne24 for reading it through, you are a doll :) **

**I really hope you all like it. Tasha. xx**

**Chapter 13**

"She wouldn't have even been here if you had managed to stick around for once when things got difficult." Henry was struggling to keep his emotions in check. It was taking an enormous effort to stop himself from simply going HAP on the vampire, but he knew that would simply add to their problems.

"I'm not sure you've been listening to the multiple apologies I've just made…you can't think that I wanted any of this…for her to be lying in there. You're not the only one who cares about her.

"You did not just say that…" Henry shook his head trying to assess the words. "No way are you pulling that one. "You may have known her longer than any one else…but you've hurt her deeper as well." Henry could feel himself grown more and more protective of the woman he had come to know as his mother. He hated that she was lying in there, and that there was not a single thing he could do. The thing that he hated more was that it was Nikola who had been holding her hand.

"I get what this looks like…but it's different now." Nikola didn't really know what else to say, there was no way he could explain to any of them what had happened on the boat. They would never understand.

"Maybe you should give them some time…" This time is was Will's turn to speak up. He had taken a step back from the situation upon realising that this was an argument neither man would accept losing. "I can't imagine Magnus would be particularly thrilled at the idea of the people she cares about arguing over her." The one thing that Will had come to accept was the idea that Helen and Nikola were definitely becoming something more than friends. The changes had been slow and subtle. However there was no ignoring them any more.

"I'll give you an hour with her…" Nikola nodded slightly. The last thing he wanted was to take himself away from her, but he also had to concede that the young HAP needed some time with her.

"This isn't finished…" Henry shot the warning words back over his shoulder before he pushed open the door into Helen's hospital room.

…

Vienna in Springtime. The disgusting irony of the whole situation was certainly not lost on Nikola. As he wandered through the streets he couldn't help but remember the time they had spent there all of those years ago…

_"Slow down Niko…not all of us can move so freely." Helen's was becoming more high pitched as she tried to stop herself from falling. Nikola had a tight grip of her hand as he guided her through the twists and turns of the cobbled pavements._

_ "That my dear is where you are wrong." With that Nikola stopped and scooped her straight into his arms so he could continue at the brisk pace he had set. He couldn't help but laugh at the indignant protests coming from the woman he held tight in his arms._

_ "Put me down Niko…" Helen realised very quickly that her cries were being lost on deaf ears. If there was one thing she had learnt about Nikola Tesla, it was that once an idea formed in his head, there was very little anyone could do in order to change it._

_ "Patience my dear…however if you will insist on wearing those silly dresses." He grinned once again. "Beautiful they may be, but practical they most certainly are not." He carried on running towards his destination._

_ Upon accepting that she was not going to be released until a time he saw fit. Helen relaxed into his arms and allowed his to carry her towards wherever they were going._

_ Turning a final corner Nikola slowed before finally stopping, carefully he set Helen back down on to her feet before making sure that her dress was still in a presentable condition. "See, that wasn't too bad." Nikola winked at her._

_ "Hmm." Helen had a hundred different smart retorts running through her mind, but in the end she had quite enjoyed it, so none of them seemed entirely appropriate. "So my dear Nikola…where are we?" She lifted her skirt slightly so she was able to turn around. _

_ "Aah. That my dear is the beauty of this whole place." Nikola moved towards a nearby canopy, that to the rest of the world seemed simply as though someone had thrown an old piece of cloth without worrying where it may land. Lifting the cloth slightly he motioned for Helen to go inside._

_ Helen looked towards him rather confused before giving a gentle shrug of her shoulders as she dipped inside. She was met with the darkness of a tunnel followed by a number of stairs, with Nikola guiding her she followed them through slowly but surely. "Where are we going?" Her voice was filled with intrigue, while she was desperate to know, there was something magical about the build up and intrigue that came with waiting._

_ "You'll find out soon enough…" Nikola traced a hand along the familiar walls. How he had missed the familiar feeling there was now around him. "He could only wish that Helen might feel the same way that he did about the place they were drawing close to._

_ Suddenly there was a small chunk of light in front of them, they reached a final set of stairs and set about climbing towards the light at the end. Helen could feel her pace become quicker as she found herself desperate to know what it was waiting in the light for them._

_ Following behind Nikola watched her finally step out of the tunnel and into the daylight in front of her. It was only when he heard the gasp come from her mouth that he felt himself relax. Stepping into the light himself he simply snaked an arm around her waist and gently kissed the side of her head. "You like?"_

_ Helen looked up towards him, she could feel the tears starting to brim in the corner of her eyes. "It's beautiful…" The tunnel had eventually come out in a lookout place carved into one of the surrounding hills. All around them was Vienna, bathed in the simple twilight that was falling. She had always spoken about it being one of her favourite places, that he couldn't resist indulging her in one of his favourite views._

_ Nikola looked at the woman he had loved since the moment he met her, how their lives had changed in the past few months. They had talked often about how things would change, and the magical things that they would do with their lives. Now though as he watched he realised how little any of that meant to him, not unless he could do it with Helen Magnus by his side. __"__Коме треба__заувек__,__када мамо__данас__?" He looked towards her as he spoke, determined that she should know how sincere his words were._

_ Helen looked at him. It had become somewhat of a tradition that whenever Nikola spoke in his native tongue, it meant that he was being serious…and wanted her to understand that his words meant more. "Thank you…" She nearly whispered the words. "This is truly incredible Nikola." She lent towards him so she was able to lean her head against his. _

_ He took her hand and gently turned her around to face him. "I need to know Helen…" He lifted a hand so he was able to trace a finger across her cheek bone. "Will you ever love me in the same way I do you?" The words were simple but held more meaning than could ever be described._

_ "I'm not sure I could ever let myself Nikola…in some ways I think I love you too much already. I'm not sure I could face losing you." She had spent so long pondering their relationship, and what it truly meant, in truth she still wasn't sure herself._

_ He nodded. "Someday." He gently squeezed her hand before they both turned back to watch the final piece of sun set behind the city that meant so much to the both of them._

…

From that moment in Vienna, Nikola had known that one day she would be his. Of course he knew that it might take some time, but he was happy to wait. There was no questioning that Helen was worth it. Glancing down at his watch he realised that he had lost closer to two hours in his memories. He wasn't complaining, it had given him time to think, and now he knew…pulling the simple jewellery box from his pocket he wrapped his fingers around it. He had waited long enough, whether she was conscious or not. He was going to tell her exactly how he felt, and he didn't care if the whole world heard.

**Translation : Коме треба заувек, када мамо данас? = Who needs forever, when we have today?**

**Eek...so I'm not going to lie...I actually loved writing this. Make me grin like a cheshire cat :) Let me know what you think. Tasha. xx **


	15. Chapter 14

**So…I had writers block. Sorry that this has taken so long, I will try harder this week to get another chapter written. Thank you all for being patient, and for your lush reviews. You are all seriously awesome. This is especially for agrainne24 because she is flipping awesome, and alwayssmilingsam who I know has been working all weekend Enjoy ladies. **

**Chapter 14**

As he walked up to her door he put his hand out to push it straight open. Before pushing it open he stopped, gently pulling his hand down he took a deep breath before gently knocking on the plastic covered wood.

"Come in…" He heard the low male voice through the door, confirming that Henry was still in the room with her. He was rather pleased he hadn't walked straight in there. It was still hard though having been able to stay by Helen's side non stop since the accident that he was having to think about other people being around her, taking another deep breath he pushed the door open before stepping inside.

Henry looked up from where he sat next to Helen to watch the vampire walk into the room. It had taken all of the self control he had to stop himself from going HAP on him. "There's been no change." His tone was purposefully cold, he hated the thought that Nikola had been there from the start, and all the doctors spoke to him first about her condition.

Nikola gently nodded before pulling a chair towards her bed and sitting on it. "I never planned any of this…I would never…" He broke off looking at her motionless body. He wanted to say that he would never hurt her…but that wasn't true. He had hurt her so many times before, and every one felt like a huge weight on him. Why hadn't he taken one of the many chances he had been presented with before. What if he lost her…?

"You never intend to do anything…yet whenever you're around she ends up getting hurt…" Henry shook his head. "You're never around long enough to hear her crying in her room when she thinks everyone else is sleeping. Or to pick up the pieces when you've let her down again." Henry looked away and out of the window. "Maybe if you really loved her…well, then you would let her go…"

"I do love her…you don't understand any of this…you don't understand what any of us had, or how much I wanted to be with her…" His words were firm, how dare the HAP try and tell him about his relationship with Helen…how would he know what they had.

"No maybe I don't, but as far as I can see your still moping about what you didn't have at Oxford rather than focusing on what you could have now…" Henry gently shook his head. "She chose you Nikola…I don't know what it is that she sees in you, but every time she comes back…even after everything you've done. She followed you here for Christ's sake and look at where that ended up." Henry turned away so he could take a deep breath, he could feel the anger bubbling inside of him, and it would do no good to lose control here.

"Maybe you didn't hear me before. I love her." He watched as Henry looked towards him. "I mean it, I love her more than anything else…that's why we were here…we were meant to…I was meant to…oh god…" Nikola's mind went back to the conversation on the roof again. He could feel the anger bubbling again in his stomach. Anger that was aimed at no one but himself.

"Well sometimes words aren't enough…you can shout it until your blue in the face, but it's about time you proved it…" Henry gently squeezed Helen's hand before standing up. "I'm not going to stand in your way Tesla…but this is the final chance…if you hurt her again…" He didn't bother finishing as he knew that there was an understanding between them. With that he walked towards the door. "I'll give you some time…" He pushed the door open and walked back out again. Leaving Nikola alone with her again.

"Well that went better than I could have hoped. I was wondering whether I would be leaving Vienna with all limbs in tact." He gently laughed before looking at her. "What is it about you?" He took hold of her hand and traced a gentle pattern over the back of it with his finger. "Whenever I'm with you I can't focus on anything else…and then when I'm not with you I find myself always thinking about you…" He shook his head. "God dammit Helen Magnus…I think I find myself in the devilish predicament all the poets refer to as love…" During his time thinking Nikola seemed to have come to the conclusion that the only way this was ever going to work was to admit all of his feelings.

Nikola glanced over at the windows to the room double checking that the blinds were down. Yes he was going to be honest with his feelings, but the last thing he needed was Will or Henry peering in as he tried to declare his love. "I hate to admit it Helen…but you were right…" He laughed. "Of course you have this annoying tendency to be right most of this time…but this time you were spot on about me wanting the past. I was so caught up in everything that we had that I ended up neglecting the future…and we almost lost it." He wanted to kick himself over and over for not seeing the pain that it was causing sooner. For not seeing the possibilities that stood right in front of his eyes, or what it was being offered to him.

"I was too blind to see that we could take everything we had in the other place, and make it into an even more beautiful future." Reaching around into his pocket he rested on the small blue box. "You'll probably never know that I took two boxes with me to the boat…one with the memories…and one with this…" He pulled out the engagement ring and held it gently above our face. "I suppose putting it crudely you could say that one was the past…and that this one holds our future. I chose the wrong one sweetheart…and for that I am truly sorry."

He glanced down at her left hand. "I know that I shouldn't do this, but I need to know what it would have looked like on…" Lifting her hand he bent the fingers slightly. "I promise you Helen Magnus that if you ever find your way out of this thing and come back to me that I will give you everything you have ever dreamed of and more. I promise to cherish every moment we have…" His eyes drifted down to her flat stomach. "…and to give you the baby we never had…" Gently he slipped the ring onto her finger and passed it all the way down past her knuckle, it was the perfect fit he had been expecting. "To the future." Lifting her hand and the ring upwards he placed a gentle kiss over the two of them. Placing her hand gently back on the bed and looking down he couldn't help but smile at the sight. "It suits you…" Just then there was a knock at the door before the doctor gently pushed it open.

"Mr Tesla I was wondering whether I could have a word?" The doctor gently held the door open motioning for him to leave the room.

Nikola looked back towards Helen. "I wont be long darling." He stood up and walked towards the doctor following him from the room. All the time forgetting about the sparkling engagement ring that now sat on Helen's finger.

"The secondary results have come back Mr Tesla, and I'm afraid that they don't look too different from the first. It still appears that while Helen's neurological functions are active, that the healing process is going to take a long time, and even then there is no way of accurately predicting the final outcome." They had spoken enough times before for the doctor to know he needed to be straight to the point.

"I appreciate your honesty doctor…" Nikola looked towards him, there were a number of things he wanted to say, but none of them would be any good. It would be a fair assumption that no one in this hospital would take him seriously if he were to start trying to explain the significant differences between Helen and the standard patient.

"We will keep her comfortable, but as I'm sure you can imagine, there is little chance that she will be in any state to be moved in the near future." The doctor reached out and placed a hand on Nikola's arm. "I am sorry, it's clear to me that she means a lot to you."

Nikola looked towards the man who was undoubtedly a fraction of his age. "She does…more than anyone could ever imagine…"

…

Helen was having the strangest dream, the most frustrating part being that she wasn't truly aware of what was going on. There were flashes of people she knew around her, but no one stayed long enough for her to talk to…and she hadn't a clue where she was. She could feel a sigh of relief pass from her body as she felt her eyes start to flicker open.

She automatically knew something was wrong, the room around her was nothing she had ever seen before, and the bed was certainly not her own. Straining her mind she thought back…then she remembered. The boat…Nikola…Vienna…sighing she recalled the small blue box, how she had wanted to ram it back down his throat. Then she was running…and then…the car…Helen suddenly realised, she was lying in a Viennese hospital. Lifting her left hand she wasn't too surprised to find the IV line sticking in. She lowered it before lifting it up quicker…there sparkling on her index finger was a ring, but not just any ring. It was simply beautiful. At that moment the door opened and Nikola stood in front of her mouth wide open.

Helen looked from him and back to the ring. "Dear God…"

**A/N: So I finally let her wake up…I was a bit fed up of being mean…we all need some happy fluff right…oh and shovels/trowels would be appreciated to help Nikola get out of the big fat hole he has dug himself into. Hope you enjoyed it. Tasha. xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: So. It's new chapter time I'm still not 100% happy with this, but I've decided to stop tweaking and posted. (Mainly due to threat of violence from a certain person otherwise.) I am going to try really hard to get another chapter up before the weekend…fingers crossed. Anyway you are all flipping amazing for reading, and every single review makes me grin like a Chesire cat. So thank you. :D Enjoy. Xx**

**Chapter 15**

Helen looked from Nikola and back down to the ring on her finger, she wasn't stupid and from her memories and surroundings it was quite clear that she had been in an accident. Surely to God she would have remembered him proposing…she would have remembered accepting, then Helen matched all of the pieces together and realised what had happened. What he was trying to do. "Of all the bloody selfish things Nikola…you really thought that I would come round and you could fob me off." She held her hand up so she could slightly wiggle the finger currently wearing the ring. "You think I wouldn't remember something like a proposal…"

Nikola looked at her gobsmacked. He had spent the past days playing all the possible scenarios through in his mind for when Helen woke up. This had certainly not been one of them. "No I didn't…I mean you weren't meant to…I forgot…" He looked back to Helen and the ring on her finger. "I can't do this again…" He turned and went to push the door open.

"Nikola Tesla if you even think about walking out of that door then I will hunt you down and shoot you…" Helen coughed slightly, raising her voice had sent a sudden spell of dizziness over her. "Hmm…" She hummed slightly trying to clear her head again.

"God Helen…I didn't mean to…" He rushed back over to her side and started trying to move the pillows in order to help her get comfortable. Sitting on the chair beside her bed he gently took hold of her hand.

"I mean it Nikola…you have some serious explaining to do…" While she tried to keep her voice stern and focused there was no doubt her concentration kept slipping. She couldn't stop thinking about Nikola…

"I'm not sure I can…" He knew that his voice sounded weak and the excuse feeble, but he was coming so close to cracking that he wasn't convinced that he could keep his emotions in check.

"Well then you had better try…" Helen raised her eyebrows slightly, there was no way he was getting away this time. Looking him up and down she noted the crinkles in his clothes and the bags under his eyes. "You look at though you haven't slept in days, hell you look as though you've been wearing those clothes for days." Helen under normal circumstances would have attempted to keep her thoughts to herself, but these were most certainly not normal circumstances.

Nikola cringed slightly as he looked away. "I guess it didn't seem important while…" He shook his head before looking back at her. "You have no idea how wrong this all is Helen…I completely screwed up…I get that…and then I thought I'd lost you…" There it was again, the crack in his voice as he thought about what he had so nearly lost. "I just needed to see what it would look like…I had to hold on to something while I thought…but it doesn't matter now right…I mean your awake…" What the hell was he saying, of course it mattered, even more so now than ever. He wanted to fling himself down on the ground and beg her to become his wife, but he wasn't sure that he could face being rejected. He had just got her back, there was no way he was going to lose her again.

"I think that you need to decide what you want…" She reached down to her hand and slipped the ring from her finger. She was a little ashamed to admit that her finger felt bare as soon as the metal band was out of contact. She held it out to him. "Take some time to think it over…I'm not going anywhere." She reached across and stroked her hand down the side of his face. "I promise…" She could see the tears forming in his eyes, so she gently moved her hand back down again. "I'm really tired…" Moving down in the bed she gently shifted, closing her eyes she listened as he left the room. It was all in his hands now…

…

"But the doctors said…" Henry was still stood there looking at her in shock. When Nikola had left Helen's room to tell them she was awake he had been close to punching him for pulling such a crude joke.

"Oh Henry, you should know by now never to trust a doctor." She winked at him as she carefully shifted in the bed. After Nikola left she had been close to sleep when Henry and Will had burst into the hospital room, of course she wasn't really surprised, but it had been a small struggle to hide her annoyance and tiredness.

"Do you remember anything? I mean about what happened?" Will was the next one to speak, he had seen the emotion plastered across Nikola's face after leaving her room, but he wasn't brave enough to question what had happened.

"Unfortunately I appear to have a perfect recollection of everything that happened, including the impact. Needless to say we wont be having another black car any time soon." Helen was trying to make light of the situation, but in all honesty she didn't want to think about that night, let alone talk about it.

"I guess Nikola will be back…" It wasn't so much a question from Henry, but more of a statement, and from the tone of his voice it seemed clear he was less than impressed with the idea.

"I'm not sure…" Helen wanted to continue but decided against it, the last thing she needed was to get her hopes up…he had a tendency of letting her down. "So when can I get home…I imagine I have quite a pile of paperwork building up." The change in topic was not one of her smoothest, but it was the best she could do considering her current state.

"Magnus, he hasn't left your side in days…he's coming back." Will was the one who spoke, and even though he knew Henry didn't want to admit it. They both knew that it was true. "I'm not sure when the last time he ate was…and the whole hospital are praying that he will shower soon.

Helen let out a small giggle, her mind dancing back to the last time her and Nikola had come to blows over his personal hygiene. There was the man she…well the man she what? How exactly did she feel about him? Looking back towards the two younger men she let out a gentle yawn. "I'm really tired." She reached down and squeezed Henry's hand. "I'm back now, and I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon." She could see how much this must have hurt Henry, she was after all the closest thing he had ever known to a parent.

"Sure thing Doc." He gently squeezed her hand back before standing from the chair. Walking out of the room he briefly paused before looking back at her. "I only ever want you to be happy." He smiled at her before walking through the door and back towards the corridor.

Will looked down at the woman he counted as a mentor and friend. "It's a lot to take in." He smiled at her before gently shaking his head. "You would think that after knowing each other this long you would have both figured out that you want the same thing." He let out a small chuckle. "Seize the moment and all that hooey." He grinned at her again before following Henry out of the door and into the corridor.

Watching them go Helen sighed, she hated having to admit that any of them were right, especially when it came to her personal life. It was something Will had said that caught her. It was completely true that her and Nikola had been friends a long time…but how would she ever known what he wanted? When she wasn't entirely sure herself.

It was less that a minute before the familiar nurse bustled her way into the room holding fresh pillows for the bed. "Thought you could do with a change. Nothing as nice as a fresh pillow for your pretty head." The older woman gently moved Helen so she could exchange the pillows underneath her. It was only when she had finished that she looked down at the woman in the bed. In rough estimations she believed her to be around 20 years younger than her. "Now if I didn't know better, then I would think that there was a lot flying around that mind of yours." She gently sat on the bed so she could look straight at Helen. "Want to talk about it?"

Helen looked at the woman. She barely knew her, but the kind face made her feel completely at ease. "It's nothing really. Rather silly." Helen was well aware of her clipped tone. It always happened when she became slightly flustered. Though at the same time she could feel the tears starting to pool in the corner of her eyes. Shaking her head she tried to clear them, but it was too late and they started to spill over.

"Those tears don't look silly to me." The nurse moved an arm so she could shift it around Helen. She placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head as she ran a hand through her dark hair. She stayed there as she let the 'younger' woman sob gently. She didn't speak, as it seemed silly. She would talk when she was ready.

Eventually Helen felt the sobs pass. Normally she would have felt quite ridiculous by that point. However possibly because of the accident, or another reason she couldn't think of she was ok with it. In fact it felt almost normal. "I just wish I could tell him how I feel…" The words were slow and quiet but she knew that the nurse had heard.

"I would imagine he feels the same…" The nurse let out a small chuckle. "He was incredibly talkative while you were away from us…but now your back he can't seem to find his tongue." She had been watching the interactions between them, and while their relationship wasn't clear, it was clear that their feelings for each other were strong.

Helen looked at her through puffy eyes. "Has he been here much?" This was Nikola that they were talking about, he didn't do emotions at the best of times. She had assumed that he had stayed for fear of being hunt down and shot if he hadn't.

The nurse raised her eyebrows as she looked towards her. "It's been quite a struggle to get him to leave your side at all. I would be surprised if he had eaten since you've been here…and my nose can confirm that he certainly hasn't washed." She ran a hand through her dark hair again before standing up. "In fact, I would go so far to say that he's been by your side day and night…"

"Oh…" Helen was speechless. This was Nikola that they were talking about. "I guess I didn't…well it seems so unlike him." She looked up towards the woman who was walking towards the door.

"Sometimes it take the extraordinary to reveal the feelings we are scared to show…" She smiled back at her before pushing open the door.

Helen watched her go. How was it that a few words from someone she barely knew may have just completely changed the course of her future forever. She wasn't sure that she would ever know the answer. The one thing she did know, was that she needed to find him…she needed to find her vampire.

**A/N: Ok, so we got a little twee at the end, but I thought you all deserved some more Teslen loving. As always, let me know what you think you beautiful people. xx**


	17. Chapter 16

Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! When I started this it was going to be a couple of angsty/fluffy chapter. Never did I ever imagine getting over 100 reviews. You are all amazing…

L'accro-du-NCIS-974, CrazyBabiih, CarterK1ck5A55, The-White-Dove, Adria626, MayazarOra, hellinean20, ljubav1986, Mellow Girl, Grandempress13, LibraryGeek, NCIS-She-Demon, hguy13, cheerjasmine, HAPSdon'tkill, NiteOwl13, Olafur Neal, erin99, .3, Aliiiiccceee, sonicsongbird, HelenTeslaKitty, Chapa'ai-hi, Keia21Sprenglewski, chartreusian, , minderismeer.

And then to the loveliest ladies. Alwayssmilingsam and agrainne24 who have reviewed every single chapter (at risk of violence haha)…awesome and you know it.

So here is the next chapter…maybe happy times lie ahead…

**Chapter 16**

Helen was all about ready to jump out of the bed and search the hospital to find him, that was until she remembered the small fact of being in a major accident that meant she was still being heavily monitored and hooked up to a large number of machines. Helen sank back against the pillows, she let out a noise that would not have been out of place during a toddlers tantrum. It was widely known that Helen Magnus was a do-er. She didn't like sitting, and she certainly didn't like not having control of situations as important as this one. But even Helen had to admit that on this one her hands were completely tied. Now everything was down to Nikola, she would simply have to sit and twiddle her utterly impatient thumbs.

…

Nikola Tesla was confused and annoyed. When he thought about it, it seemed fair to say that he was annoyed because he was confused, and why was Nikola Tesla, possibly one of the greatest inventors that had ever lived confused? Because of a woman, but not just any woman. This was after all Helen Magnus. He had spent the best part of the last century watching countless men make feeble attempts to court her. As well as having to watch from a distance when she had engaged in romantic relationships with men.

So being completely honest Nikola sat there feeling like the biggest idiot possible. He had been given a chance to spend the rest of his life with Helen and he may have just thrown it all away. He had to resist the urge to take the ring and throw it away, he didn't need reminding of what he had lost. Tilting his head up he could see the outline of her window.

The number of clichés flying through his mind made his feel a little sick. He had never been a romantic, and wasn't sure that he could ever truly face it. Even while vamped he wasn't sure he could make it up to her window. Even if he did, he wasn't sure that he fancied the drop when he was pushed backwards and told to stop being such an idiot. No, there was nothing for it. He would have to go and speak to her. Slipping the ring back into the box he stood up…before quickly sitting back down again…what would he say…what would she say? What did he want? Did he even know what he wanted? Well he wanted her, that much he was sure of, but he wasn't sure that she would appreciate him storming in their and declaring that he wanted her before coming to a sudden stop…no this would need to be thought through and methodical…

Nikola sighed. If only he had paid more attention in the language classes. How he had mocked and scorned those who held the power of words in their grasp…but how he would dearly like some grasp of the concept. No…he would have to look at this as a problem and solution. Problem being that Helen thought he was an unserious idiot…solution…well there was the problem.

"It all seems pretty simple to me…" The voice from behind him was familiar, but he couldn't quite seem to place it. He took a deep breath before turning around.

"Sorry, but can I help you?" As he turned he recognise one of the nurses that had been caring for Helen. He had only ever spoken to her a handful of times, she seemed nice enough, but he truly wasn't in the mood for anyone giving out sentimental advice.

"That I doubt…I think the true question here is what it is I can do for you." She sat down gently on the bench next to him. "She means a lot to you?" It was a gentle mixture between a question and a statement. Truly they both knew how much she meant to him. The question was whether or not he was ready to admit it.

"I'm not sure I want to discuss this with you. I don't mean to be rude but…" Nikola's sentence was cut off as the nurse started to speak over him, she would not be put off, even though Nikola's tone was becoming sharper and ruder with every word that he spoke.

"I don't think you want to discuss this with anyone…but we both know that the longer you wait will only prove to make things more difficult." The nurse turned towards him. "From what I see the only people not able to see how well suited you are is the two of you…"

"I let her get hurt…" Nikola's voice was quiet as he started opening up for the first time about the recent events. "If I had only been brave enough to do it…to propose then and there. She wouldn't have ever gone…she wouldn't have ever been hit." Nikola shook his head as he gently sniffed, desperately trying to stop the tears from being released down his cheek.

"Then maybe it's time you put that right…" The nurse stood up and looked back at him before speaking for the final time. "She wont wait forever…" With that she turned around and walked away. Leaving Nikola to sit and think over her words…she could only hope that the two of them would realise what everyone else could see.

…

Nikola gently knocked on her door. He waited for the gentle 'come in' before pushing open the door. Helen was lying on the bed, gently stirring from the sleep she had been in. Turning around to face him she couldn't help but smile. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." He walked through the door and gently let it shut behind him. He walked towards the bed and sat on the chair next to her bed. "Feeling any better?" He wanted to kick himself for not being able to say more, yet all he seemed to be able to manage was simple sentences.

"Getting there." Helen slowly pushed herself up. She let Nikola adjust the pillows behind her so she could sit as they spoke. "It's so true what they all say about doctors being the worst patients."

Nikola laughed. "Well as long as you know that…" He moved his hand down to rest on top of hers. Gently stroking his fingers along her smooth skin. "Helen…"

"Don't Nikola…not unless you mean it…" She looked up at him, she hated to admit it, but she was scared about what it was that was about to come. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the relationship between the two of them, and how much she needed him in her life.

Looking towards her he could see her and only her. His life meant nothing without her by his side, and it was about time she knew that. "Helen, God knows I was an idiot on the boat, but you need to know that from the moment I opened that box I regretted it…everything in me was screaming…I should have given you this one." With the final word he reached into the pocket and pulled out the second small jewellery box.

Helen looked at him. Since coming back from the other reality all she had been able to think about had been this moment…and whether it would ever become a true reality.

"Helen Magnus you are the most incredible woman I have ever and will ever know. With you by my side I feel invincible…and like the man I have the potential to me. Lord knows that I am no where near perfect, but with you I feel like I have a reason to try." It was a sudden impulse that made him gently push the chair back before sinking down on one knee. "Helen, will you do me the greatest honour…and become my wife." He snapped open the box for her to see the shining engagement ring.

Helen sat there on the bed, it wasn't as though this was the first time someone had proposed to her, but this time it was different. It wasn't until she came to speak that she realised there was a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. "Yes…" The word was more of a sob than anything indecipherable. She answered again this time concentrating on making the word clearer. "Yes, yes, yes, yes…" Once she started she didn't want to stop, and it a moment Nikola's lips were crushing against hers as he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger, and there they stayed. Lips joined as the news of their coming future sank in.

**A/N: So I thought to celebrate 100 reviews happier times were deserved. Not really sure where this is going, but while you keep reading I will keep writing. Thanks again for being awesome. Tasha. xxx**


	18. Chapter 17

Ok…so this is just some gentle fluff…but it is Easter Sunday…and I have eaten chocolate for the first time in 6 weeks…no angst today. Yay. Enjoy. Xx

**Chapter 17**

As the car turned the final corner to the Sanctuary, Nikola looked down at the woman sleeping with her head rested again his shoulder. Helen had been sleeping the fatigue she felt since leaving Vienna. All the doctors had been amazed at the recovery she had made, once conscious from her coma the 'special qualities' in her body had kicked in, and soon she was nearly back to normal. However as they all knew every ability had it's downfall, and for Helen it was the sheer amount of energy it took for her to heal. She was nearly back to full health, but it would take a while for her body to fully recover.

The car pulled to a stop, Nikola looked back at her and couldn't help but smile that she was still fast asleep. "No arguments then." He spoke the words quietly before gently hooking his arms around her and lifting her from the now stationary car. It was only when he held her close that he could feel how much the stay in hospital had changed her body. She was smaller than before they went, still curvy…but not quite right. He would have to do something about that, but now he was more worried about getting her safely into bed. It was at that moment he stopped and looked towards the two men he knew were standing and watching all of his movements.

He looked towards Henry, out of the two men he was the one he had always had a better 'relationship' with. Through all of their banter and arguments they had both become accustomed to each others company, and there was no doubt he had taken the news of the engagement much better than Will. Nikola glanced over to Will who still stood there looking somewhat sulky. He was trying harder to hide his dissatisfaction, but it was still coming through. Nikola knew tat he should have been more worried about how Will felt, and he was sure that he would have been, if both Kate and Henry hadn't gently told him not to worry, and that they were sure Will had always carried a small flame for Helen…

Henry looked at the man stood in front of him. In the past days he was sure that he had felt every emotion possible towards the half vampire. The anger at letting Helen get hurt, sympathy for everything he felt towards her. Then a mixture of joy and relief when he finally asked the question they had been expecting for months. Now he stood there holding the woman he had always counted as his mother close to his chest, and it looked right. He knew that Helen loved him, and as long as she didn't get hurt that was enough for Henry. He gently nodded towards Nikola. "You know where her quarters are…I'm pretty sure she would want it to be your face she wakes up to." Like Nikola before him Henry glanced towards Will. The look on his face had become noticeably darker as he watched the vampire carry Helen into the house and away for them. "Could you not even pretend to be happy?" He was starting to get annoyed with Will acting like a teenager.

"No. And I don't understand what you're so thrilled about either…I thought you would have wanted more for her than…" He trailed off.

"All I want is for her to be happy…and we can both see that Nikola makes her happy whether we like it or not." Henry grabbed one of the bags Nikola had left behind as he had carried Helen upstairs. "If you really cared about her then you would simply be happy for her." With that he picked up the bag and carried it up the stairs and towards the chambers.

Will stood watching him go. He knew that he was right, but it was hard admitting that he wasn't ever going to be the man that made Helen happy…

…

Gently Nikola placed Helen onto the centre of the large bed. Leaning down her spoke into her ear. "Do you mind if I get you changed sweetheart?" He waited a moment before she gently shook her head before attempting to lift part of her body from the bed to make it easier for him. In slow movements so as not to wake her he carefully removed her clothes so she was lying on the bed in her underwear. He couldn't help but look at her for a moment. She was truly beautiful, and the ring on her fingers finally showed the world that she was his.

He rummaged through several drawers before finding an old oversized shirt that he had seen her wear several times for bed. When he had asked about it, she had simply explained that after spending so long being forced to wear such restrictive feminine clothes she found night time the one time she had a chance to relax.

Going back to the bed Nikola gently lifted her so he was able to unclasp her bra before gently slipping it back down her arms and off her body. Before putting the top on her he drank in the sight of her topless. It was certainly one image that he would not be getting bored of in a hurry. He pulled the shirt down her body so it rested on the top of her thighs. Finally happy with the effort he pulled the covers up and arranged them around her body. He stroked the stray black hair away from her face before walking into the bathroom attached to her room. He cleaned himself up before walking back into the room.

"Don't go…" Her voice was quiet and filled with sleep, but she gently rolled so she was able to look at him. "Stay here…" She gave him a small smile as she gently lifted the covers inviting him in.

Nikola looked down at the three piece suit he was wearing. "I didn't bring anything…"

"Don't be silly…your pants will do…" There was a hint of amusement in her voice at the way him mind worked. Along with the idea that he had spent well over a century trying to find a way into her bed, yet when she blatantly offered it he had started to come up with excuses against it.

Slowly Nikola undressed until he was stood in his pants as she had suggested. He slipped into the bed next to her, it took only a moment before he relaxed and his arms found a way around her waist. He pulled her close and ran his hands through her hair before trailing them down her body before they rested on her hips.

Helen rested her head backwards against his shoulder. "I could get used to this." She twisted her head slightly so she could nuzzle into his neck and gently kiss him. "I love you Nikola…" She kissed him again before he gently moved his head so he was able to capture her lips with his own.

"I can't believe your mine…" The words were quiet as he gently kissed her back taking in everything about her. Her hair, and the way she smelt. The feel of her body against his, there was something about her body that had him mesmerised. Beneath her clothes there was a softness about her body that he guessed had come from having a baby, he loved the softness of her skin around her stomach, there was no fat, but a gentleness about her.

"What are you thinking about…" Helen gently took his hands and wrapped them around her stomach. There was no much she wanted to talk to him about, but now wasn't the right time.

"It feels wrong…this all feels so perfect…but I wish I could bring her back…I wish I could have her back for you…" He had been thinking about it for so long. He gently tightened his grip around her.

Helen looked at him, there were tears glistening in her eyes. "What happened to the Nikola we all knew…" He reached a hand around and cupped his face so he could pull her closer and gently kiss him again.

"All I ever want is for you to be happy darling…" He kissed her again before letting her wrap his arms around him before they both settled down and fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

So, got on a little bit of a whole. Lets call it getting chocolate back in my life after lent Thank you to alwayssmilingsam for the plot bunny. Blame her if you get sad haha. And to my lovely beta agrainne24. As well as to all you lovely reviewers Hope that you enjoy.

Chapter 18

Helen stirred as she felt the sunlight coming across her eyes. She ran her hands across her stomach and left them resting there, She couldn't help but cast her mind back to the memories she still held of the time in their 'dream world,' and how it would feel to have a baby growing inside of her. Their baby, she couldn't help herself but smile at the thought that their dreams may very soon become a reality. She heard the door push open as Nikola walked in holding a breakfast tray.

"Finally decided to join us then." He smiled as he put the tray down on the dressing table opposite her. He picked up a teacup pouring the tea just as the way she liked it. Before placing the cup and a simple croissant on the table next to her. "Bon appetit." He winked at her before pouring himself a cup and gently sitting on the bed next to her. He looked over at Helen to see her looking at him, her eyes were completely focused on him…she smiled at him. "Anything in particular?" Nikola had known her long enough to recognise when her brain was working overtime.

"Just thinking." She flashed him a perfect smile before taking a deep drink of her tea. She gently half lowered her eyelids. She hated that he could read her quite so well, there seemed to be no secrets anymore from Nikola.

"You my darling don't ever do simply thinking." He lent towards her and ran a hand down her cheek before leaning in to gently kiss her lips. There was something different about the kisses now…now that she wore the ring on her finger. She opened herself up to him allowing him further access to her kiss. He pulled away suddenly leading to a small moan from Helen at the loss of contact. "Now that I have your attention." He grinned at her.

"You my dear vampire do not play fair." She lent back against the headboard and crossed her arms across her chest. She looked towards him trying desperately not to crack the serious façade she was trying to put on.

Nikola looked at her with a mock shock. He clasped a hand to his chest. "Me. I'm quite sure that I don't have the faintest idea what you mean." She placed down his cup before crawling up the bed next to her. "However, you obviously have something on your mind…" He slowly traced his fingers up her thigh and her side. "Care to share."

Helen slowly looked away before gently shaking her head. "I was just thinking about the 'dream world.'" She paused before looking straight at him. "I was thinking about this." She lifted her index finger before looking back at him. "Then I was thinking about the other part of the dream." She took his hand back and placed it on top of her stomach. "About how amazing it would be to complete it…"

Nikola looked at her and then down at her stomach. "God you're not…" His face twisted into something of fear and annoyance.

"No…" Helen looked at him. "I thought it was what you wanted…" She looked away from him before pulling her hand away. She could see from his face that it was the last thing on his mind…what had she missed.

"Excuse me…" Nikola quickly stood from the bed and walked from her bed chambers, leaving Helen sat there watching, confused about what was happening…how everything had changed quite so quickly.

…

Nikola sat in the chair he had set up in her wine cellar. Even he had to admit that since everything seemed to have settled down he hadn't expected to find himself down here draining a rather obnoxious bottle of '76 Bordeaux. It had taken him time to get past the memories of the time they had spent together. He had finally been getting used to the idea of being back in the 'real world' to have got back into the idea of building a relationship with Helen…he hadn't been expecting that…in fact it had been the final thing he had ever expected.

He thought about the time they had spent together…how she had been, the gentle changes in her temperament. His mind went back to the time they had been together, the gentle changes in her body…the softness of her stomach. "Oh shit…" the wine glass he had been holding collided with the far wall. It hadn't been out of the blue, she had been asking because…oh God…

…

She hadn't been sure when she had spoken to him about it, of course there had been tell tale signs…she had an idea…the mood changes…the gentle changes in her body. The way that her stomach was starting to push out from her in a gentle bulge, she was a doctor for pities sake…how had she not realised sooner…

She had thought about running a blood test, but doing that meant that the results would be on the computer, hidden of course, but she knew her team. If they wanted to find something then there was very little that would stop them from finding it. No, the simple white stick that she held in her hand was an easier way of doing it. She gently shook it before placing it on the side on top of the waiting piece of toilet paper.

Standing up she sorted herself out before placing a hand either side of the basin, gently leaning over she took in a deep breath. This would no doubt be the longest two minutes of her life. Her mind went back to waiting for the only other pregnancy test results she had taken. What a difference between the two events. Those two minutes had been slow as well, but for a different reason. She had waited so long to be carrying her baby again, that she was too excited for the results. They quite simple could not have come quick enough.

All this time later here she was again, waiting for the results. Looking up she was a little surprised to find tears rolling down her cheek. What was she going to do? What were they going to do? In not way had this been planned, but at the same time she hadn't ever expected the reaction she got from him. She shook her head before glancing down at her watch. She took another two deep breaths before picking up the simple stick and turning it over in her hands.

There staring back at Helen Magnus were two perfect blue lines…for the first time in a very long time she was completely out of control of something in her life. She looked back at the stick, blinking her eyes she threw the stick against the wall…unknowingly in the same way Nikola had previously thrown the wine glass. Before sinking on to the floor. Letting go as she let the sobs rock her body.

…

He had spent the past hour pacing around…trying to decide how he would ask her. Trying to calm himself into using words rather than screaming at her. He wasn't angry…he just didn't understand…finally he made the decision…he needed to speak to her, and he needed to speak to her now.

…

Sitting in her lab she heard his footsteps before she heard him. She lifted her head so she could watch him walk through the doors of her lab. She couldn't ignore it…not this time, "I'm pleased you came." She had been sat for nearly an hour thinking about how to tell him, but the moment she saw his face it was clear that he already knew. She felt everything about her sink, he knew but he wasn't smiling.

"I'm not going to run away from this Helen…" He walked towards her and pulled out a chair opposite hers. "I can't pretend to jump up and down…and I can't pretend that this is what I wanted right now…but I'm not going to run." He looked up at her. "I'll be here for you…" He had wanted to come in and scream at her, but as soon as he saw her face he knew that he couldn't. None of this was perfect, but they would do it.

Helen nodded towards him. She started crying again…stupid hormones. This was never the way it should have been, she stood up at the same time as him. He squeezed her arm before turning around and walking back out of the room.

Helen watching him go, the tingle of where he had touched her arm the memory of how everything had gone wrong…it was amazing that the simplest of touches could mean so much…


	20. Chapter 19

**So, it would be fair to say that this chapter has been dancing around my mind for a while. It just seemed right. Fair warning though, it does contain scenes that some people may find upsetting…**

**Muchos loves to agrainne24 for beta-ing you lovely lady. Also to alwayssmilingsam. New chapter as promised. Enjoy. Tasha. xx**

**Chapter 19.**

Since a young boy Nikola Tesla's mind had wondered to many worlds while he dreamt. Very rarely did had he spent a night where he hadn't found himself wondering away in a world beyond his reality. That was until he had found himself sharing a bed with Helen Magnus.

He didn't have the grasp on the workings of the mind he might have liked, but he did have a fair idea about the changes in his mind. With Helen he was happy, he had achieved the one thing people may have never believed, he had settled down in a nearly normal life. Having taken all of this into account he didn't find himself that surprised that for the first time in rather a long time his mind went wondering back into his dreams.

…

_Oxford, there was no other place like it. The university on it's own was an institution, so it took him barely a few seconds to recognise the old building as his surroundings. How could he ever forget the place that bought him so many memories? Just at that second he caught a flash of something from the corner of his eye. In the moment he turned around they were gone. Yet something in his mind was starting to whir._

_ Then he saw it again, the flash of crimson…then he remembered…"Helen." He spoke her name as he turned around, but he was too late. The college grounds stretched in front of him, but she was nowhere to be seen. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. Something about this was wrong, in fact everything seemed to be wrong._

_ Then a different noise cut across the vision…a laugh so familiar that for a moment he questioned whether it belonged to him. Slowly he began to place it, the light feminine noise that could only ever have belonged to one person… "Helen." He span around quicker this time, but there was nothing. No face to go with the noise, no body to follow the dress that he saw. She was so close to him…_

_ He turned around and saw a simple wooden bench placed underneath the large oak tree. As he walked towards it he remembered the summer they had spent studying under the large tree. He could taste the sweetness of the strawberries they had shared, along with the gentle fizz of the sparkling white he had chosen especially. Slowly the smile spread across his face. They had indeed been beautiful times. Sitting down on the bench he closed his eyes trying to draw back the memories he so craved. The flash of crimson moved back across of his vision, he squeezed his eyes tighter together, trying desperately to hold the vision in front of his eyes. No matter how tight he squeezed them the vision quickly disappeared, and when he finally opened his eyes he couldn't stop the tear from escaping down his cheek._

_ "Nikola…" The voice was closer this time, and as Nikola turned towards where the voice came from he coughed with surprise as he saw the woman sitting next to him, the crimson dress he had remembered so well from Oxford…with the cascading blonde curls falling over her shoulders. She was the Helen he had first met all of those years ago…the Helen he had loved from that very moment…his Helen._

_ "Why am I…why are we?" He shook his head with the confusion and annoyance of not being able to finish his sentence. He had so many questions, but there was something about her, something about this place._

_ Then Helen of his dreams reached a hand across and ran a hand gently down his cheek before stroking the pad of her thumb across his lips. He wasn't sure how he managed to resist the urge to kiss it, but somehow he did. "I think you know that my darling." She dropped her hand away from his face before gently taking hold of both of his hands._

_ Nikola looked at her. All he wanted to do was drink in the sight of the woman in front of him, but in doing so was making him realise that he hadn't seen 'his' Helen properly in nearly three weeks, ever since. "I've let her down…I've let them down." Nikola turned his head away. Almost ashamed to be so close to her, everything was starting to fall back into place, but not necessarily the places he wanted them to be in. "Why can things never be as simple as they were?" _

_ "Oh my darling…why would you ever want things to be the same? When you can always make things better?" She took both of his hands and rested them on her stomach, she gently spread the fingers of her hands leading his so they were spread across the width of her stomach._

_ Nikola looked down and then back up to her. "What am I doing…" He looked back down to where her fingers rested on top of his. There was a sudden pain across his face and he squinted his eyes as memories of Helen with a pregnant belly. Memories of everything they had and everything that he had wanted between them. He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by a scream of pain, his eyes flew open to see Helen's face twisted into a picture of pain. _

_ "Help me…" There were tears rolling down her face as she was desperately trying to massage her stomach, obviously being cause pain from deep within it. She looked at him through her tear stained eyes._

_ Nikola looked at her before shaking his head. "Not now…this can't be happening…not when I realised what we had…everything I ever wanted." He went to pull the Helen in his dream closer towards him._

_ "No…" She pulled away from him looking towards him. "You need to go darling…she needs you…" She stood up pulling away, as she did the imagery around them started to fade away. "Remember everything you have…you'll get through this Nikola…stand together and everything will come right." The final word was barely audible as Helen finally faded into the distance._

…

It took Nikola a moment to realise that the horrid noise he heard had come from his very own mouth. He pushed himself up from the uncomfortable position on his desk. It had been a dream, then he felt the tightening sensation deep in his stomach. It was then that he started to run, for the first time in recent memory Nikola Tesla started to run towards everything he cared about in the world.

…

She had read enough information on pregnancy and the outcomes to know what was happening. She was ten weeks pregnant and had been uncomfortable for the whole day. She was feeling sick and getting pains through her back and stomach. Hoping it would past she had taken a mug of tea to bed to get an early night, now she lay in bed at three in the morning with tears streaming down her face as she held her arms around her stomach. The pain through her stomach was screaming and she could feel the dampness spreading around her legs. All Helen Magnus wanted was for her vampire to be by her side, holding her hand and telling her that everything was going to be ok.

She had thought about making her way to the infirmary, but she couldn't face looking at it…she couldn't face the thought of going through this all on her own as it was. Especially not in the stark white medical facility, it felt as though while she was lying in her bed none of this existed. She barely registered the noise of her door opening, nor did she feel the familiar weight on the bed behind her. She did feel the arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"I've got you darling…I've got you…" He held her close until the tears slowed. Then gently he moved from the bed and gently lifted her body into his arms.

Helen let him move her, the feeling of being in his arms gave her some of the comfort she had been craving for the past weeks. Part of her wanted to scream at him, but there was something in his eyes that stopped her. Through the pain she could see the change in him. She wasn't sure that she would ever know what had done it…but there was no doubting that it was there.

…

He sat in the chair next to the infirmary bed stroking one hand through her dark hair as he held the other one tight in his. After watching her in pain for nearly another hour she had finally let him give her something strong enough for the pain that had sent her into a deep sleep. Watching her he knew that nothing he could say would change what had happened in the past weeks, but he had to believe that the miscarriage would have happened anyway. He was here now though, and he wouldn't be going anywhere. Resting in his mind was the final words from his dream. That things would work out right in the end…

Before letting him give her the painkillers Helen had made him bring over the ultrasound machine…they had both let the tears fall as the probe revealed the empty space in her womb where the baby had been. The tears had fallen as he had pulled her close. Gently kissing her forehead as he ran a hand over her back. He couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling, he wanted nothing more than to be able to take it away…to make this all better.

"Nikola…" Her voice was breathy and tired as she tried to speak. She applied the smallest pressure to his hand before gently trying to turn her head towards him. Slowly her eyes opened a crack, she wanted to see his face. She felt a desperate need to make sure that none of this was a dream. She wanted to smile when she saw his face looking down at her, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

"I'm here darling." He reached further towards her and kissed her forehead before returning his hand to stroke the stray hairs from her pale face. "I'm not going anywhere…" He looked at her straight in the eyes. Needing her to know how much the words meant.

"I'm so sorry…" Her voice cracked on the final word. "I didn't know how to stop it…maybe if I'd done something different…" She took another deep breath. "Maybe our baby…" She already felt empty inside, along with the overwhelming sense of loss washing over her body.

Nikola had to fight hard to stop himself from bursting into tears at her words. "Don't ever be sorry Helen…I shut down…I left…" He looked away from her. "I should have been there for you…" He looked back to her with tears in his eyes. "I let you down…" He tried to pull his hands away, but felt her grip tighten as she refused to let him go.

"It's the mistakes of our past that help pave the road for our futures…" It was all she needed to say as she pulled him closer to her. "I love you Nikola…" She gently kissed his cheek, needing him to know that they were going to be ok. The moment she had felt his arms wrap around her that one thing had become clear, that they would get through this together.

Nikola looked down at the amazing woman he had the privilege of not only knowing. She was also the woman he could call his own. He blinked his eyes, the dreams had been incredible, but reality was so much better.

**A/N So…finished the chapter and it ended up feeling like a proper full stop point…bit stuck because I have more ideas…it just depends whether people feel like this should be 'The End' or whether you want to read more. Let me know what the general feeling is. Hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry if I upset anyone Tasha. xx**


	21. Epilogue

**So…after a lot of pestering from someone I have put together an epilogue. Being completely honest I'm not sure about the direction, but I needed to get something down on paper. I hope you enjoy, and that it's a fitting end to the story. Thank you again to ever single amazing person who reviewed. Your all amazing…**

Epilogue…

Nikola stayed in the same position, his arms wrapped protectively around Helen, until his back protested loudly at the awkwardness of the angle. 'Helen, ljubav as much as I would love to stay like this with you forever I fear my back will cease to function if we do not move'.

Helen chuckled at that and looked up at her vampire 'that would be a crime indeed.' She winked saucily at him. Her mood changing for the better the longer Nikola held her. 'There was me thinking that we could stay here, you…me…and this little one.' With that she took both of Nikola's hand and placed them on top of the slight swell of her stomach. She gently turned her head to look at the man she loved. Neither of them had been planning on this, it was nearly six months since she had…no since they had lost the baby. It had been harder than she could have ever imagined, but they had got through it together.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea, we can't have you getting our little one into bad habits before they've even arrived my love.' He gently moved down the bed before lifting the top of Helen's pyjama's so he could gently kiss the top of her rounded stomach. It was when he ran his hands back over the top of the bump that he stopped. It was then he looked back up at her. 'Darling…I need to know that this is real…' He couldn't stop his mind from dancing back to the last time they had done this…he hadn't been this happy since then, and he couldn't face the thought of having it all taken away…not again, not after everything they had been through.

Helen looked down at him, and in that instant saw the fear set into his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in her arms. "Come up here sweetheart." She gently took hold of his arms and helped her up to the same level as him. She gently pulled his hand around her so she could rest his head against her shoulder, it meant that she was able to run her hand through the mop of hair she so loved while talking to him. 'All of this is real my darling…everything you feel, everything you see…' She turned again to gently kiss the top of her head. 'Promise…' She kissed the top of his head again before taking his hand and moving it back to her stomach. The early ultrasounds were showing her as being around 14 weeks pregnant.

…

_Helen took a deep breath as she raised a hand to knock at the solid wooden door, she pulled away before shaking her head. 'Bloody Hell…' She whispered the words before finally raising her hand and quickly knocking at the door._

"_Mmhmmm…." The response echoed from within the room, she should have become used to the bare responses from him. She had learnt to accept that when he was working it was all that he could concentrate on, but slowly she was learning how to get through to him when she needed to talk, and that was certainly what she needed now. _

'_Have you got a moment darling?' Helen walked up behind him and placed her hands gently on her shoulders, she could see that he was busy, and half of her was expecting him to brush her off, but there was obviously something in the touch that stirred him from what he was doing. Gently he pushed away from the desk and turn around on his chair so she was able to wrap his arms around her waist. _

_ 'Come on then sweetheart…spit it out.' Gently he lowered her down so she was sitting on his lap. He ran a hand gently over her back in an attempt to relieve some of the tension within her body. Looking back at Helen he was surprised to see the tears forming within her eyes. 'Darling what is it? Are you ill…I mean…is there something wrong…" His words were stopped by Helen's lips closing over his in a gentle kiss._

_ 'Nothing's wrong…well at least I don't think so.' She looked down at him before gently lifting a hand to run in down the side of his cheek. She took another deep breath before speaking. 'I'm pregnant Nikola…' She took one of his hands to rest it on her stomach. There was nothing showing for the minute, but that didn't matter._

_ It took him a moment to react, the past months had been difficult for all of them, he had only realised just how much he wanted the baby too late. Part of him was amazed that Helen had still wanted anything to do with him, he had spent so much time ignoring her and what was happening…and she had tried to go through the pain of losing her baby on her own. 'You mean a baby…' He looked down at the place his hand rested, the realisation that within Helen's body there was a life growing…a life that they had created. He looked back up at her, not caring that there were tears flowing freely down his face. 'I love you so so much darling.' He pulled her closer in so he could return the kiss she had given him before. 'We're doing this…I mean you want this?' There was a sudden questioning in his voice as he suddenly thought about her, and everything that she had…how it would all change around them._

_ Helen looked at him as she smiled. There was the change in Nikola from the time that they had first met. The thought process was completely different, before thinking about what he wanted and himself he was starting to worry about what she wanted. Oh, if only he knew just what she was feeling inside. From the first moment she had looked down at the positive mark on the test it had felt as though something within her life had been completed. This was the final piece of the puzzle._

_ Of course they had been pregnant before, but it had been strained to say the least. They would have made it work, but if they were being honest than both of them knew it hadn't been the right time. Of course she would never forget about the baby she had lost, no matter what the situation she had loved them with every single piece of her, but it had paved the way for everything she was going to have now. 'I want nothing more Nikola…' She kissed him again and couldn't help herself from smiling at the thought of everything that was to come._

…

Nikola thought back to the day she had told him. It was these memories that started helping him to accept that this was real, he wasn't about to wake up and have everything taken away from him. 'Do you ever wonder about us?' There was no doubt that Nikola seemed to be asking more and more questions, mainly because he wanted to know and understand the way that she felt.

'Anything in particular?' Helen knew that Nikola over thought many things within life, but she was learning how to deal with that, and the ways in which to battle the nerves he felt within him when he was worrying about their future.

'You could have had anyone you chose Helen…you here you are with me…' It was still the one thing that amazed him every day. The fact that the most beautiful woman he had ever met, not to mention all of the other things about her, that she had chosen to be with him.

'I wouldn't go quite that far my darling, but one day I hope that you realise I chose you because it was you that I wanted to be with.' She could see so much doubt within him, and she partly understood that. He wasn't the first person she had been engaged to, and if she was honest neither was he the first person that she had loved, but this was different. He was the first person that she could honestly see herself spending the rest of her life with, the person that she wanted to wake up next to, and the last person she wanted to see before she went to bed. 'I see you as my future Niko…you and this little one' She ran her hands back across her stomach. There was something magical about being able to feel the gentle swell of her stomach as it grew. He loved watching her grow, and the fact that he was seeing the first of the physical signs of the life that was growing inside of her.

'It's incredible…' He looked back towards her. 'We can do this…I mean I know we can…' He laughed slightly at the incredible thought of him becoming a father, but for the first time he truly believed that they were going to be ok.

'Scary thought right.' Helen let out a gentle laugh as she looked at the amazement in Nikola's eyes. It seemed real for the first time, that they were going to do this, that it was really going to happen. She leaned forward and gently kissed him again. 'I love you Nikola…' She spoke the words into his ear gently before kissing his lips again. She let herself melt into the kiss he was rewarding her with.

Nikola smiled as his mind thought back to the conversation they had been engaged in as they first woke. It seemed like they wouldn't be finding their way out of the bedroom anytime soon.

**A/N So that's it…done…eek. There are a couple of ideas running around my head for a fluffy sequel, but basically let me know what you think and whether you would read. Also hoping to get a new story that I've been working on up soon. Thank you again for all being amazing. I really do appreciate it. Tasha. xxx**


End file.
